The Vampire of House Gremory
by Lazy Ronin Ryumori
Summary: Born to the Strongest Vampire, adopted through blood by the Strongest Maou and Strongest Queen. Naruto Dracule-Gremory will pave a path to lead to the rise of a new Empire of a return of a forgot Faction. PowerfulNaruto. NarutoXHarem. Rule63 may apply. Naruto X DxD X Rosario Vampire X other minor influences.
1. Intro: The Vampire King

Sirzechs Lucifer was a man that was hard to peg at times. He was powerful, in strength and social standing, dangerous beyond compare, but also unimaginably playful, curious, and laidback so much so, that it is hard to believe that he's one of the strongest beings to even exist within his dimension.

Currently though, the Leader of the Maōs and subsequently ruler of all of Makai was bored. He set upon his throne with little on his mind besides what his sister was doing. The adorable little baby was born with her eyes open as open as if ready to take the world by storm. Sirzechs became instantly attached to the toddler and wanted to do nothing more spend his days playing with her.

Unfortunately, he had responsibilities as a King and his stick in the mud of a wife made sure that he upheld to those responsibilities. He glanced back and took notice of her stoic face that looked straight forward and revealed no emotion.

Grayfia was a beautiful woman with power to boot, but she crisply separated business and pleasure; being a loving, fun wife, but a strict, authoritative assistant. He knew if he made a move to leave his post or even leaned back to take a nap that she would make it this throne room cold and some very uncomfortable place.

'What time is it?' He asked himself as his eyes looked to and fro for a clock while trying not to draw to much attention to himself least his Queen discover his only focus being on trying to get out of the throne room as his job was merely to sit on the throne from 9 to 5 and listen to the pleas and requests of the people; both nobles and peasant.

He grumbled as neither Serafall, Ajuka, nor Falbium were subjugated to the horrible reality of having to do such a labor similar to his. They were free to do as they pleased and long as the reported to every meeting that was held between the Maōs. Of course they had other duties, but nothing such as this.

He mentally cheered in victory as his eyes landed on clock, but he immediately began to cry a bit as he noticed the clock only read half past twelve.

'Why can't anything exciting ever happen!' He cried out within the confines of his mind, but his answer came near instantaneously.

A dark aura of power befell the room. It was so dark and potent that he had to take extra measure to continue breathing. It was the most demonic, dark force he ever felt, no that was wrong. He felt a power like this once before.

'It can't be him!?' and it appeared not to be the 'him' to which Sirzechs was thinking of. This energy was far more pleasant in comparison. Most associate dark and demonic with evil, but that was not always the case. Evil was attached, heavily, to beings of with powers of demonic or dark origins, but it was up to the wielder of said powers if they would be evil or not and this power definitely wasn't evil.

This did not prevent the Lucifer and his queen from being on edge; Sirzechs already taking the steps to unleash his true form and Grayfia unleashing the mental restraints she normally placed on her magic to keep it in control and not freeze over Hell.

The shadows around them began to move around sporadically losing the shape of the object they shadowed. They began to stretch forth and converge upon the center of the room. They shifted and stacked upon each other. Then slowly, but surely took shape. Forming what looked to be a man growing gradually it detail.

Soon a clear and full shape was before them and that shape took color. Sirzechs eyes widened in horror at who stood before him. A man that seemed beyond perfect. He stood at six feet tall with short blonde hair that was combed back, but still possessed random strands standing out and obscuring his face a bit. His eyes were a bloody red and appeared to hold an unfathomable amount of knowledge. His skin was pale and flawless enough to make anyone or anything jealous. He wore an exquisitely designed suit: black pants, white dress shirt, black vest, black long coat with a golden trim, and red ascot.

The man before them radiated power that garnered respect. It was intimidating even to a man like Sirzechs.

"Alucard." Sirzechs said with an edge in his voice. The man before him was a legend of unspeakable power.

In the times of the Great War Alucard was born into the now defunct Dracule Vampire Faction. He was born stronger than any vampire before him and his power only grew as he aged and trained. By the time he reached adulthood he was considered one of the strongest being to walk the earth excluding only a few gods. Much later in his life he grew a hatred for humans, from reasons that no one truly knew, though there was reason to believe that it was due to the destruction of his Factions territory of Wallachia within the European country of Romania. The infamous vampire plotted to eradicate the human race. This plan lead to him devouring the bodies and souls of countless creatures, both demonic and holy, transforming him into a grotesque creature that surpassed all in power.

With his power Alucard would have succeeded in the destruction of the planet had all the Heavens not intervened? Olympus, Asgard, the Forces of the Biblical Kami, and the Hindu Devas and Asuras all temporarily pulled away from their personal crusades upon their enemies and each other to strike down the ghoulish creature Alucard had become.

This would be the event that ended the war. Despite the popular belief of the newer generation of devils and fallen angels, the reality of it all was the Angels were winning in a landslide. They rarely lost forces and when they did Kami would simply produce two more for every one lost. It was the battle with Alucard that drew Kami from his throne within Heaven. It was Alucard that struck down Kami at the cost of his own life or rather that was what everyone thought until now. But this man standing before them was definitely the Lord of Darkness, Alucard. Sirzechs was only the tender age of 4 when he met the vampire, this being before Alucard's ghastly metamorphosis, but he would never forget how terrifying and humbling the power that the man possessed was. It was that power than drove him to train. If he hadn't he probably would have been just another cocky heir to the House of Gremory and not the Strongest of the Maō currently alive.

"You are aware of who I am? I thought that the younger generations of devils would not have knowledge of me."

"It would be foolish of us to forget you, Alucard-sama." Grayfia said with a slight bow making Alucard quirk an eyebrow before laughing.

"A show of respect!? I never expected to receive such a thing after my actions." Alucard said humorously.

"Make no mistake, we devils may not agree with you actions, but as the leader of the devils, I am indebted to you as we should be instinct right now had you not drawn the attention of Heaven away from us." Sirzechs said, because of Alucard the devils could now stand of equal grounds with the Angels who could no longer mass produce their forces nor did they possess the level of power they once did without Kami to give them boosts when they were growing tired.

"I, too, am ashamed of my actions." Alucard said shocking both Grayfia and Sirzechs a bit. From the stories Alucard was an exceedingly prideful man and never admitted to being wrong. "I grew to hate humans after they began to hunt my kind and the last stray was drawn when my first love, Carmilla, was captured, tutored, and skewered to allow the sun to burn away at her flesh. I looked upon humans as being the most evil creatures to exist and it was my decision to eradicate them to protect what was left of my kin, because of this Kami intervened to protect his creations and we battled to the death, but I survived by transferring my existence into a strand of hair and casting it, unnoticeably into the wind. When I landed I was in a hidden continent, situated in the center what humans have come to call the Bermuda Triangle, I regenerated, but in the form of a baby with no memories of the past. The humans there realized I was a Vampire, but they still raised me and even gave me a name, Minato. It was in this continent that men and monster coexisted. Though this did not stop wars from being wagged between the opposing factions of the continent. As I lived I fell in love with a woman named Kushina and we were married. We had a child." It was then that the devils finally noticed the small blond bundle in Alucard's hands.

"But it was on that same night that this child, my little Naruto, was born that a man attacked, he called himself Tobi and claimed to be a member of an emerging group, known as the Khaos Brigade, attacking the village that we resided in to steal a great spirit my wife possessed sealed within herself. I managed to stop him from obtaining the spirits power, but the spirit was still unsealed and that process alone killed Kushina. My only hope at the time was to reseal it within my son." He looked down to Naruto who was sleeping soundly. "To do this I summoned Death."

Sirzechs paled. Death was a being that exceeded all beings, he wasn't merely a god. He was an essence, a part of the universe itself, truly immortal. Unbiased to any side, but will to help in various situations for the ultimate cost, your life & soul. He maybe those he captured battle for all eternity at his amusement.

"In exchange for my life he sealed the spirit away once more, but he also chose to restore my memories and powers of my time as Alucard. I am disgusted with my past self and wished for my son to be raised properly, but in the place I called home he will merely experience war, so I asked Death for a bit of time to find Naruto a good family. And he remarkably allowed it."

"And you chose us!?" Sirzechs asked.

"Despite being devils both of you are kind and powerful. You'll be able to protect my son… your son if you so choose."

Sirzechs and Grayfia were speechless. Neither gave a verbal answer right away, but after a moment Grayfia began to slowly make her way forward, Sirzechs could not find the words to ask her what she was doing, but she reached Alucard and gently scoped Naruto out of his arms. The baby had mild discomforted look on his face for a second before calming down as it found Grayfia's bosoms and immediately laid his head down upon them. Using them as pillows.

She smiled gently down at the baby. "Naruto Dracule-Gremory. That sounds like a wonderful name."

Alucard grinned brightly. "Thank you." His body began to slowly become more and more transparent and he started to vanish completely starting from his feet.

"No Thank You, Alucard-sama." Grayfia said politely as Alucard was soon gone completely.

"I don't know how to feel with you making such a bold decision without me." Sirzechs said making Grayfia glare at him playfully.

"You don't object do you?"

"I don't as long as I get to bring my son to work with me from now on." Sirzechs said as he let his arm rest on Grayfia shoulders as they looked down upon the baby. It was a small little thing with messy blond hair and tan skin, had to of come from his mother rather than Alucard, and six odd whisker shaped birthmarks; three upon each cheek.

"You're already calling him son?" Grayfia asked happily.

"I always wanted a boy." Sirzechs said gently poking Naruto's whisker covered cheeks with his index finger. Naruto eyes slowly peered open revealing a brilliant shade of crimson.

Naruto looked at the married devils curiously before a seal appeared upon his forehead.

The pair looked curious as to what the seal was, but had no time to react as a purple aura covered Naruto and two tendrils of energy shot from them and pricked both of them upon their neck. The aura immediately began retreating and Naruto's features began to change. His hair bleed silver and his left eye became blue-green.

"He's taking on our traits!" Grayfia remarked with Sirzechs nodding in agreement.

"It seems Alucard has gone to great extremes to make sure we feel than Naruto is just as much our child as he was his."

"So should we go reveal the good news?" Grayfia said sounding truly excited. Sirzechs only looked at her questionably.

"But…" He pointed to the large beautifully decorated clock that hung from the west wall. It read 12:43. They still needed to stay several more hours.

"I believe a break could be overlooked for such as special occasion." Grayfia said with a mischievous smile. She wouldn't admit it due to her ethics, but she enjoyed being naughty at times even when it was something as simple as leaving work before time. This side of her was normally suppressed though so she could keep Sirzechs in check.

"WHOA-HO!" Sirzechs yelled.

"WHHHHAAAAA!" Grayfia looked at Sirzechs darkly as his sudden cheer caused Naruto to begin to cry.

"Sirzechs!" She growled as a Harisen magically appeared in her grasps.

000TGV000

Timeskip: 6 Years

"GET BACK HER YOU DEMONS!" Venelana Gremory yelled as she chased after the laughing duo of Naruto Dracule-Gremory and Rias Gremory. Scribbled on her face in permanent marker were various doddles that were put there when she foolishly fell asleep in the presence of her daughter and pseudo-grandson.

The pair was as mischievous as devils could become and where even worse when together. Even so the playing children did well with distracting her from sulking around. Lord Gremory was constantly away on business and that only increased with the peace between the three factions seemingly diminishing with each passing day. The Lord of the house was away so often that, she would have been in a depression right now had Sirzechs and Grayfia not insisted that she and Rias move to the Royal Palace were the constantly perky Naruto and Rias managed to get her to always smile no matter how much she would have otherwise not wanted to.

But even if she loved the two dearly she had no intention of letting either off easy whenever she became the target of their crude pranks.

The chase lead through the main foyer of the palace where the door quickly opened revealing No other than Ajuka Beelzebub standing there.

The kids noticed the open door, normally too heavy, for them to open together and quickly made a dash for it. Intent on escaped their mother/grandma's wrath.

"STOP THEM!" Venelana said. The two children went for a slide as the neared Ajuka. Smart of their parts since that would mean he would have to duck all the way down just to grab them. Had he been a lesser devil then they might have succeeded in their bypass. It was only their luck they were messing with a Maō.

The Astaroth didn't even duck down. He went so far as to allow the children to past him, much to Venelana's horror, before he raised a hand causing his telekinesis to activate and drag the children back from otherside to where they were looming in the air in front of him.

"Ajuka-nii-san! You traitor!" Naruto declaring angrily swinging his limbs.

"Thank you, Ajuka-kun." Venelana said as she reached the two children. He had looked ready to start spanking, but before she could Ajuka took the time to speak.

"Before you punish them Venelana, may I borrow them for a while?" Ajuka asked as kindly as possible.

"Huh, for what?" the Lady of House Gremory asked.

"I have busy schedule often with having to run the Technology and Weaponry Department of All of Makai, but I have a free schedule for the next couple hours so I would like to go ahead and give these to their evil pieces sets."

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled now flailing his arms in victory rather than anger.

"Thank you, Ajuka-san." Rias said kindly doing her best to bow while in the uncomfortable position of being hoisted in the air.

"Really. Don't you think it's a bit early?"

"Baa-chan! ~ Don't ruin this for me! ~" Naruto whined only to get a glare from his brunette ancestor.

"Who are you calling old lady Naruto-_chan_?" Her voice was sickly sweet and promised pain. "You're already in trouble so, _**be quiet**_." A lot of people forget that Sirzechs learned nearly everything he knew from his mother rather than father. She was an Ultimate Class Devil that was someone not to be crossed.

"H-hai, I'm sorry my beautiful, amazing, wonderful, grandmother." Naruto said fearfully. With that she turned from her grandson and back to the Maō present. She stared at him for a while before he realized she was waiting for an answer to her question.

"Oh, yes. Well normally it wouldn't be the best idea to give an Evil Piece Set to those so young, but Naruto-kun is a rare case in that he's a being that is beyond my studies. Not merely a hybrid of a vampire and devil, but something fair weirder. I'll have to study his blood and construct and entirely new form of evil pieces just to suit him. While I do this I might as well give him the pieces, though I'm sure that Rias-chan will have a fit if Naruto-kun gets his set before her."

"You darn right!" Rias declared puffing out her cheeks.

"Well, I'm not sure." Venelana said contemplatively. "They're really irresponsibly. I don't think I can trust them with the power to indoctrinate anyone they want into our house."

"Please, Mother! We'll be responsible!" Rias pleaded with Naruto nodded ferociously.

"No more running in the house." Venelana ordered.

"Fine!" both children nodded.

"You'll take your training and studying seriously?"

"Yes!"

"NO more insulting and pranking me!"

The two children hesitated. The looked to each other. Then to Ajuka who had a looked that said he wasn't going to help in this. Then they looked back to Venelana, who had an expression as serious as Grayfia's. Then they finally looked back to each other before nodded.

"We agree to you terms, granny!" Naruto said. Venelana reached out and yanked on Naruto's chicks.

"Stop calling me granny, it makes me feel old."

'_You are old_.' The two children thought.

"If you must call me a title, call me mother or Okaa-sama like Rias does."

"Fine, Okaa-chan." Naruto said through lips that were be pulled out to comical degrees.

"Good, take them away before I change my mind." Venelana turned on her heels and strutted away while the children danced in cheered in midair even as the floated away behind Ajuka's leaving form.

000TGV000

"Outstanding!" Ajuka said looking at the evil pieces that set on the lab table before him. Rather than red they were a brilliant blue. "This pieces are supercharged, even the pawn piece holds the same energy levels as a normal queen piece. I've seen such things before, but never to such a degree." Ajuka spoke with awe in his voice. These pieces would make the recipient… whatever Naruto was. Granting them attributes that not even he was totally sure about, though each piece should have its normal base effect: Rooks give enhance strength and defense, Knights given extreme levels of speed, Bishops given impeccable magic talent, Queen given a combination of all three, and Rooks given the ability to promote to any one of them.

"So you mean I'm awesome!?" Naruto asked causing Ajuka to nod excitedly.

"Yes, Naruto you're very awesome!" Rias pouted glaring at her on evil pieces, all crimson red except for one black bishop. She was excited that she got a Mutation Piece, which was until she saw Naruto's evil piece set.

"There you are." Into Ajuka's personally laboratory walked Grayfia dressed in her casual attire of white skinny jeans and a black shirt with white ascot.

"Grayfia-kaa-chan!" Naruto yelled happily. He hopped from the stool set to the table where his evil pieces were and ran to his Kaa-chan. He jumped up and glopped her causing her to stumble back a bit.

"Grayfia-kaa-chan? What happened to just kaa-chan?" the silverette was curious.

"Venelana-kaa-chan told me to call her kaa-chan, too, so I want to tell you apart." Naruto said as he nuzzled into her neck.

"Naruto, don't-"

"CAPU~!" Too late as the boy sank his fangs into her neck. She moaned a bit still not use to the pleasure it brought her. Vampire bites were odd like that, long since had they developed away to cause the adverse effect of a normal bite so that frequent food sources wouldn't be weary of allowing them to feed. Normal babies suck their mother's tit. Naruto sucked her blood and weaning him off her blood was fair harder that weaning a baby of breast milk.

"Nee-chan, why are you here?" Rias asked. Turning from her stool that had been next to Naruto's and sliding off.

"The throne room is being renovated from today the end of the week, so I thought it would be funny if we went to the amusement park,"

"The amusement park! Really!?" Rias cheered, though Naruto was occupied with lunch.

"Yes, but when I came to get you two Venelana-kaa-sama told me that Ajuka had come to pick you up."

"I hope you don't mind Grayfia, I asked Sirzechs about it." '_Only because it's easier to get Sirzechs to agree_.' The Beelzebub thought.

"Yes its fine, but for future reference please realized that all things concerning my son, concern me, _got it_?" Grayfia said a bit coldly.

"Y-yes. I understand. Well y'all better be off." Ajuka said nervously as he put Naruto's evil pieces in an orange, silk pull tie bag before given Rias a bag that was similar but pick.

Ajuka walked the orange bag to Grayfia and held it out to her, being sure to stay just far enough back that he could hopefully dodge.

Grayfia could very well be a Maō was she not dedicated to serving the role of Strongest Queen, so Ajuka knew to be caution.

Rather than Grayfia grabbing the bag, Naruto reached behind him and grabbed the orange sack without letting go of his mother's neck.

"You have a good day, Ajuka. Let's go Rias-chan."

"Okay, nee-san." The little red head skipped behind Grayfia as they left.

Ajuka released a breath he hadn't known to be holding.

"Why are so many women scary around here?" Ajuka grumbled as he went for his 'special medicine'. Aka Sake imported from the Bermuda Triangle's Land of Fire.

000TGV000

**I'm deciding to end this chapter right here. Not because I fill this is the best place to end, but because I have to address several things coming forth in this story that I require your assistance on. Nothing to major, just pairings and other minor stuff.**

**Several members of the harem will have rule 63 of the internet applied to them. Rule 63 – If there's a character in existence then there also exists a gender opposite of that character, so basically they'll be some genderbending going on in this story, but the question is do you want to see certain character get genderswapped namely Gasper and Issei. Gasper wouldn't be hair since everyone's favorite cross dresser already looks like a girl and my version of female Issei would probably look like Musubi from Sekerei, but starting with smaller breasts. Still as perverted as male Issei, but with bisexual tendencies.**

**Also just to mention it, the Kiba will also be genderbent, but he was a girl for a small time in canon so there's official artwork on that if you search the wikia for Highschool DxD.**

**Second thing to address. Naruto's Queen will be Kuroka. Any objections? Better choices? Tell me why.**

**Finally, Naruto will beginning armor, because apparently armor equals power in the DxD world. Seriously more than half of the badass characters rock armor, so what do y'all thing would be a good set out set of armor. It has to be cool and look like it would belong to a Vampire. I was thinking Dark Kiva, but is there any other opinions on the issue.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, Enjoy!**


	2. Intro: The Vampire Cats

**Okay before I start I want to point out several things: **

**Naruto's evil Pieces are supercharged, with his Pawns being worth that of a Queen aka 9 Pawns, but with energy not actual power, this means that not everyone he uses his pieces on will become instantly as powerful as a Queen. It means that if needed Naruto can convert anyone that needs up to 9 Pawns to normally be turned with only 1 of his Pawns. They are essentially a grade below a Mutation Piece with all the excess energy not being used to transform the recipient into a Devil-Vampire being transferred to their Magic, Yōki, Chakra, etc. reserves. I probably should have pointed that out last chapter, but I foolishly didn't leading to some off you getting a different understand than what I meant.**

**Also I've decided to add Shirone to the harem and I MAY add Rias. Once I really thought (wrote) out my reasons for not wanting Rias in the harem I realized I wasn't adding Rias because it was the easy way out. Rias is a boring character in most respects and yes she's hot, but she doesn't have any obvious problems: emotion-wise or power-wise. After the Riser Arc she was just there, being all Mary-Sue-ish. The only development she has had in a 17 volume novel series is the fact that she developed a new move. A single new move. So I felt I had nothing to work with, but I've decided to ATTEMPT to do something about that. No promised but I'll see about making Rias a better character. I'm not a pro at this writing game, hell I'm not even that good in the large scheme of things, but I'd do my best. If she does end up in the harem she still won't be the main focus, but she'll be relevant as I can make here.**

**This chapter, possible the next few, will mostly be a series of segments displaying the introduction of characters that will serve as Naruto's peerage members and maybe a few that will be in Rias's though I'm not sure if I want to write those segments, since that'll probably go the same as canon.**

**Also didn't point this out before, but Naruto is 6, Rias is 7.**

000TVOHG000

"We should go again!" Naruto cheered as he, Grayfia, and Rias exited the closing amusement park.

"Yeah I want a Giant Teddy Bear." Rias said sounding both disappointed and determined.

"Well you can have one of mine." Naruto offered.

"Really!?" Rias's hands cuffed up to her in excitement.

"No!" Naruto laughed. "I won't share my Teddies with you!"

"Naruto-kun, you're so mean!" Rias whined.

"Hn, I was joking, now I'm really not giving you one!"

Rias began to tear up.

Grayfia looked at the sight, or rather would have looked at the sight if it wasn't for the mountain of prizes she was attempting to balance. What happened to the good old days were games were rigged to be unbeatable. Now that she thought about it Serafall had said something about recently visiting an amusement park, she groaned at her on stupidity. Of course Serafall of all people would scare the owners into making the games fair. She really should have looked more into what park the Leviathan visited and avoided like a plague. She wouldn't be in this situation now.

Thinking back to the situation at hand, Grayfia was about to reprimand Naruto for his mean streak but-

"STOP THOSE MURDERERS!"

Immediately all of the stuffed toys were thrown into the air and Grayfia magic sprung to work, freezing the person that ran out of the alleyway that the yell had come from.

"N-no!" The target of her attack panicked. Kuroka hadn't been expecting the sudden attack. She looked down to Shirone bundled in her arms and thanked whoever need to be thanked that while the Ice had frozen much of both her and Shirone's bodies it miraculously avoided freezing Shirone's head despites freezing Kuroka's breasts were Shirone's head had laid moments before.

The black cat tilted her head back and noticed that the pair of devils that had been chasing her and her sister had finally caught up.

"Did you think you could get away!?" One of them taunted causing Kuroka to sweatdrop. Wondering if he realized if it hadn't been for Kuroka's sucky choice of where to turn she would have definitely got away.

"Grayfia-sama!" the other devil noticed the presence of the Strongest Queen. Kuroka's hope dropped to the pit of her stomach. Even if she did break from this Ice prison, she couldn't take on the Strongest Queen. "It's an honor to meet you my fair lady! I take it that this is your doing!?" the devil gestured to the ice prison.

"It is." Grayfia examined the situation closely. A frightened teenage nekomata carrying a sleeping child nekomata. The teenager was definitely a reincarnated devil, while the child was not. Going by the core power signature the teenager was radiating matching the core power signature of the two chasing her then they all stemmed from the same peerage. Was this a stray devil caught before she could truly escape?

"Thank you, but could you release them to us. Mistress Raim would like to kill this Stray so she can properly mourn the loss of her son."

So it was the Raim heir than had been killed. Honestly she had never liked the boy, he was power hungry to the highest possible degree, but he was strong and was sure to have won many Rating Games, made more apparent by the House Raim's notorious reputation of 'experimenting' on their peerage members to further increase their powers. Not all of the reincarnated devils survived this experiments, not even half. It was sad that by all extents and purposes low class reincarnated devils were slave and had no true citizenship.

But it was not her place to restrict them from collecting the stray as all Strays must be killed on sight or returned to their master's family. As far as the little Nekomata was concerned, well nekomata had no citizen in Devil Society either, being qualified as pets at best, so she once again couldn't do much without being branded a thief, despite her position she still had to abide by the law. She raised her hand to do the latter, but was stopped.

"PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE MY SISTER!" Kuroka mustered the courage to beg. Grayfia ignored the request as much as it would hurt her to do so.

"WAIT!" The adults turned their attention to Naruto who was glaring at the men. Grayfia idly wondered where Rias was, but after a short search she noticed the girl was gathering all the stuffed toys that had been tossed up by her and subsequently fallen and scattered everywhere on the ground. "What's going on here!?"

"Naruto this is not your business." Grayfia warned. Strays were a tricky subject, a devil stepping out to defend one could easily find themselves in trouble.

"I'm making it my business." Naruto said. Grayfia growled lowly. Her husband rubbed off a bit too much on Naruto, those were the same words Sirzechs would use when he noticed an injustice going on that she would try to pull him away from.

"Ah, you must be Grayfia and Maō-sama's son. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-sama, but we must be going." Said one of the devils.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on."

"Naruto Millicas Dracul-Gremory, come her this instant." Grayfia used Naruto full name, much like her mother had done her, to show that she was serious and that he was going to be in trouble if he persisted, but the boy's eyes were still focused on the devils before them. He did not budge an inch.

"Go to your, mom, kid. This doesn't have anything to do with you." The other devil said growing tired of waiting on Grayfia to release the Nekomata pair and choosing to use his abnormal strength to being to chip away large chucks of Ice from the prison.

"**NO**!" Naruto roared, Grayfia's eyes widened as Naruto power flared, his normally flat hair stood on end and his eyes glowed with power. His hands waved upwards and a large wave of reddish black magic erupted in a sharp form that craved a gash into the street and would have taken of the arm of the devil had he not hopped away from the small glacier that contained the nekomata. "**I won't allow you to hurt them**." Naruto's voice was cold, low, and rumbling with raw power. She had to defuse this situation. Normally she would just snatch him by the ear and drag him home, but a power of destruction infused tantrum would surely ensue. She would have to remember to have his powers sealed, outside of training, until he matured; something she had avoided until now so he had some way to defend himself in the event of a kidnapping or assassination attempt.

This was not good. Naruto did not have the control of a fully grown Bael, but his reserves were massive, no exaggeration, his reserves, at such a young age, stood somewhere between a high and ultimate class devil. The fact that he could use the power of destruction, something she hadn't known he started learning, was cause for great alarm.

"This woman is not innocent!" the devil's words defended himself, but he still keep his distance. The Bael Household was feared for a reason and this boy had that reason. If need be they could take him, but his mother was also here and while she didn't seem to be agreeing with her boy's choice to defend a Stray that didn't mean she was going to let them touch even a hair on his head.

"**It seems so! She isn't letting out any evil. She just wants to protect her sister**." Grayfia noted that the boy was already able to sense evil, an early stage in emotion detection, a very useful ability. The silverette shock her head of the thought. She needed to focus.

"She killed her master!"

"**Why**?"

"I don't know! Maybe she's corrupted by her own power!?"

Naruto wordlessly turned to the black cat in the block of ice. She took it as her queue to talk.

"That bastard was experimenting on my sister. She would have died had he continued. I begged him to stop, but he didn't. Shirone began screaming and I couldn't bare it. I snapped and killed him before I knew what I was doing."

"See, she killed her master."

"**To save h**er sister." Naruto processed as his power began to dissipate.

"Nekomata have no right, just as a reincarnated devil cannot attack their master. Any way you look at it she's guilty of a crime again devildom. There is no defense plea to be brought forth nor would any judge accept such a chase." Grayfia said sadly. She could feel as Naruto energy fluctuated, as his spirit broke and that broke her heart, but he had to understand that he couldn't play the hero, not always. "She must be either killed or returned to her master's family." Naruto just seemed to stand there for a while. The devils were about to move to retrieve the girls again, but Naruto spoke up.

"Fine, I kill them!" Naruto declared. "Either choice would be fine right. One doesn't supersede the other."

"By law no, but Naruto is common courtesy t-"

"I don't care about courtesy right now, kaa-sama, I'm not letting them take these girls back."

"Grayfia-sama please put the boy in his place!"

"He isn't technically wrong. It actually would be safer to kill her now." Grayfia explained. She knew a fate worst then death awaited these girls when they returned. "But Naruto, I can't allow you to spill blood. You're still young. This could be detrimental to your mind."

"Kaa-sama, please allow me this." Naruto's voice was unbudging and hinted with mischief.

'_He had something planned_.' Grayfia realized. "Fine."

Kuroka looked on in horror as the boy approached. She closed her eyes tight. Awaiting death. She remembered her lift until now. She cursed her parents for dying. She cursed herself for trusting a devil, but he had promised shelter and food, something she couldn't get for her sister at the time, so she agreed. Now she was about to die along with her sister, but at least it was better than dying knowing that her sister would return to that horrible life. To become a lab rat once more.

"Nekomata, open your eyes." Naruto ordered. She did, so. Glaring down into the boy's eyes, her executioner's eyes, but rather than seeing the cold gaze of a murderer she saw the eyes of a true prankster.

She knew those eyes well, because she had seen those same eyes whenever she would look into a mirror. "Tell me your name."

"Kuroka."

"And you sister's name."

"Shirone."

"Well Kuroka, Shirone. You lives are over." Naruto raised his left hand and with a mighty thrust two small blue objects flew from his hand.

Huh, why didn't he use his power of destruction? Never mind, it didn't matter. A death was a death after all. She closed her eyes and let her soul be at peace.

The blue items hit them, one her and the other Shirone, causes a great pillar to erupt were they once resided.

All covered their eyes as the light shined too bright for them to see, but they could still hear as Naruto talked.

"Rebirth, for that to happen a death must be brought about. The evil piece system kills the target, if only for a second, and then they are reborn as new beings under the servitude of the House that resurrected them. Kuroka, Shirone both of you have faced death, but also rebirth, now arise as not mere servants, but members of the House of Gremory."

Grayfia couldn't help but smile at what Naruto had done. Much of that speech was something straight from Ajuka's mouth, but Naruto had said in as if he owned it. He was a true theatric, like his father and grandfather before him.

As the light died down, Kuroka and Shirone stood free from the ice, also completely naked. Both had changed slightly, only noticeably in the eyes. They were now blood red and Grayfia wagered that if they opened their mouths she would see the sharpened hollow fangs of a vampire.

"You can't do this!" one of the Raim devil's screeched in outrage.

"I can. I abided by the law. I killed them."

"You little brat!"

Grayfia chose this moment to flare her magic. "What my son said is correct, your business is done here, leave." The Raim devils fled with their tails tucked neatly between their legs. "Naruto what you did will have repercussions." Grayfia chastised her son.

"I understand, kaa-chan."

"You do not! What you have done will cause great friction between the Gremory and Raim family! You father and grandfather already have their work cut out for them and you only increase it! You're grounded… for a year. Your schedule will be room, dining room, and training ground. No visitors will be allowed in your room. You are relinquished of your television, video games, and toys. All with the addition of whatever punishment you father and grandfather see fit to distribute." Honestly they would probably only applaud the boy for his actions rather than punish him, but that's beyond the point. "I will provide a more 'physical' punishment when we return home."

"Yes mother," Naruto sounded disappointed fearful, but what frightened Grayfia was his lack of a far more important emotion. He did not have a hint of remorse in his voice and that honestly terrified Grayfia. His sense of justice outweighed his logic and while she wanted to just blame it on his being a child, she knew she was going have to ensure that this didn't happen in anymore situations, next time it may be a fallen or an angel that he crosses.

"Nee-san, what's happening?" Eyes turn to see little Shirone was rubbing her eyes, having awoken from her slumber do to the reincarnation process.

"We're going someplace new, Shirone-chan." Kuroka said placing her hands on her little sister's shoulders.

"Someplace better… I promise you that." Naruto said giving them a bright smile. Shirone blushed at the sight of the boy and that didn't go unnoticed by Kuroka.

'_So she has a crush already_!? _Could it be love at first sight_!?' Even within her head Kuroka spoke sarcastically. Already devises was to tease Shirone and, maybe, her new master, too. She wasn't too sure about trusting these devils but as her time as a Raim she had heard only good things about the Gremory, even if they had been spoke with distain and as if they were insults. 'Treating slaves as family, how uncouth!' had been a common one.

"Come, we should get you girls to the castle before any more people see you." Grayfia warned.

"I don't mind, nya." Kuroka purred. Being fully confident in her body as she struck a pose. It wasn't as if any passerby was man enough to do anything beyond look.

"You must be taught to mind, then." Grayfia grabbed the black cat by the wrist, who in turn grabbed her sister by the wrist, and brought them together with Rias and Naruto. The Gremory teleportation seal appeared and whisked them away.

000TVOHG000

-Four months later—

That three month long grounding had gone by quickly for Naruto. Oh yes, his father and grandfather had definitely applauded his actions. Saving the lives of two Nekoshō, a race of nekomata they had thought extinct, was definitely worth applauding.

So they had gotten Naruto's punishment pushed down to only three months and he was allowed visitors and television, still no toys or video games though, which ate away at the boy for as much as he liked his RPGs and FPS-es.

He bonded well with Shirone and Kuroka. Shirone was like his adorable little sister even though she was only eight months younger will Kuroka was his teasing big sister that would force him to take baths with her and sneak into his bed in the dead of night.

This was very trying for Naruto. Children with in underworld society became aware of sex way earlier in comparison to human children as there was no true taboo in the Underworld and Underworld anime and television in general was a lot more raunchy with no actual rating system hindering them.

He definitely found Kuroka attracted and she was definitely coming on to him. He wasn't old enough to get an erection, wouldn't be for years, but he did get a pleasure tingle in that region every time Kuroka would intentionally rub her breast against his head or back. Just imagine, having someone that would quite obviously allow you to do as you please, but not having the ability to do so… yes the case of Kuroka was very trying indeed.

His time spent with Rias was also enjoyable as it had always been. She really didn't fit a niche beyond just being his cousin-aunt as he called her since she was more of a cousin despite being in aunt in actuality. They watched anime together and played Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, though Naruto wasn't too fond of it and would much rather prefer playing Dragonball Z, but Rias was against it as the best character she could be was Android 18 while Naruto always chose to be freakin Goku, therefore he would always get to be the winner as no way would Android 18 beat Goku, at least not end of Buu Saga Goku.

Currently the quartet, as they now were, where outside in the midst of the training field behind the Castle.

The grounds was beaten and barren from years of being assaulted by the magic attacks from the members of the Gremory Family include those of the man that would become the strongest Maō.

They waited patiently as their teacher in the form of Venelana to arrive, which she did, the Lady Gremory walked out of the castle's back gates with her brunette shining from the little of the faux sun of the underworld.

"Kaa-chan! / Baa-chan!" Venelana shot Naruto a quick glare causing him to slide back a bit.

"I-I mean, Kaa-chan."

"Good Evening, Rias-chan, Naruto-kun, Shirone-chan, Kuroka-chan."

"Even." Shirone said, being a girl of few words.

"Sup, old lady!?" Kuroka was answered by a 'harmless' football sized fire ball to the face.

"Ouch." The black cat said as she laid on the ground with smoking streaming from her healing face. Thanks to being transformed into a devil vampire hybrid like Naruto she had a healing factor that far surpassed that of a normal devil.

Neither girl had been expecting so much potential opened to them just from joining Naruto's peerage. It was quite a shock for the Nekoshō sisters to discover that Naruto's original father was THE Alucard before Sirzechs and Grayfia's combined DNA merged with Naruto's original parents DNA, effectively giving him four parents, although his most obvious traits were that of the Maō and his Queen.

She kind of blamed herself for not figuring it out the moment Grayfia said his name months back. Now that she thought about it he was openly referred to as Naruto Dracul-Gremory by all that mentioned him since she had begun staying within the castle and probably did it even before, so why didn't anyone catch on?

Then again not that many had seen his name written, so the hyphen was missed and it could be assumed 'Dracul' was just a middle name and not an actually part of his last name. How preposterous would it be for a true Dracul to still be walking the Underworld? Pretty crazy, Kuroka would say, if asked a couple months ago.

The Dracul Faction of Vampire were disbanded by those of higher power to ensure that someone like Alucard did not come into power. The members were either hunted to extinction or assimilated into the Vladi or Tepes Factions. To think that not only was there a living Dracul, but one that was the son of the STRONGEST Dracul.

Yet he did in fact exist and was now her King and she his Rook.

Such a sad reality for her, she always wanted to be a Queen, but it seems that that position was stolen from her by her sister. Naruto's excuse that he threw two pieces at random didn't make her any less disappointed that she was now technically beneath her LITTLE sister's command. But honestly Shirone needed the power boost more than she did.

She already had the power up of two Bishop Pieces from her last master, Maō damn his soul, and with the added boost of a Rook, which seemed to have given her twice the power of a normal Rook, she only needed speed to be above equal standing with a Queen and speed could always be built up through training.

"Kuroka!" Venelana yelled regaining the Rook's attention.

"What!" Kuroka yelled back, in a playful manor rather than angry. It still seemed to irk Venelana's nerves if going by the throbbing tick mark on her forehead.

"Stupid, Onee-chan." Shirone said quietly.

"I was saying that I can no longer teach any of you." Venelana stated.

"What! Why!?" Kuroka was rightfully shocked. While Venelana didn't have the most diverse move set in the world, actually nothing beyond her Power of Destruction and some basic convenience and elemental magic, she knew a lot about controlling magic and using it uniquely. It was her teaching that actually inspired Sirzechs creativity with his Power of Destruction and that had landed him a job as a Maō.

"There isn't much that I can teach you beyond what you all now know, specifically you Kuroka. You already had a good understanding and control of spells and jutsu."

"But what about me, kaa-sama! I haven't unlocked my powers yet!" Rias pleaded causing Venelana to sigh.

"Not everyone unlocks the Power of Destruction, dear." Venelana said as gently as possible, but this didn't stop Rias from looking as if she was on the verge of crying. "Now don't give me that face. It's not the end of the world and you may still manifest that power later in life, but you are still more than capable of becoming strong without the Power of Destruction. I even see this as an opportunity for you to escape your brother's shadow far easier. Even now people have begun seeing you as the second Gremory to wield the Power of Destruction-" Venelana's attempts at motivation were disturbed by Naruto.

"What am I, chopped liver?" the young boy asked causing Venelana to sigh.

"Technically you would be the third Gremory to have that power. Rias my point is that your brother is a tough act to follow and while you strive to do so the pressure of become more capable than him could crush you, so it's better this way." Venelana hoped the girl didn't take it the wrong way. It could easily be implied that she meant she didn't have faith in Rias, but that wasn't it. She just didn't want her daughter to fill obligated to prove herself better than Sirzechs, which she would if she had the Power of Destruction.

She felt bad for her grandson though, he was stuck with the pressure of stepping out of both Sirzechs and Alucard's shadows.

"YOSH! DON'T WORRY PRINCESS-CHAN I WILL HELP YOU PROVE THAT EVEN WITHOUT FANCY POWERS YOU FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN BURN BRIGHTER THAN ANYONE ELSE'S!" a man's voice.

"Translation: We're here to help all of you surpass any that came before you." That was a woman's voice.

"I agree with any my lovely King says." A pervert's voice.

The children were subjected to the sight of the weirdest trio they had even seen: a man with a bowl cut, the world's largest eyes brows, and wearing a, way to tight, green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers; a man with spiky white hair held back from his forehead by a horned headband, a red line running from each eyes to the beginning of his neck, and dressed in a green short shirt kimono and matching pants with a red sleeveless haori over the top of it; and a beautiful red hair woman with a voluptuous body concealed by silver knights armor that only covered her chest and forearms as well as a blue skirt and black boots.

"Who the hell are they, nya!?" Kuroka said looking at the weird trinity with a bit of fear. Naruto, Shirone, and Rias probably couldn't sense it, but all three of these guys were radiating the power of an Ultimate Class Devil and didn't seem to care that their power was so blatant. She knew Venelana was Ultimate Class, but the brunette was kind enough to keep her powers suppressed most of the time.

"There your new teachers!" Venelana said sounding mischievous for the first time that the children and teen had known her.

"What qualifies them to be our teachers!?" Naruto pointing an accusing finger towards the three new arrivals while looking his grandmother in the face, but it wasn't she that answered.

"I thought your father…" The silver haired man stepped forward. "… Alucard." He added to not arouse confusion.

"What?" Naruto seemed to be in disbelief.

"Yes, Jiraiya-sama, did teach the Yondaime Hokage!"

"You- you're from Bermuda!" Naruto asked in relative disbelief.

"Bermuda? I take it you mean the Elemental Nations."

"Stupid name." Shirone spoke out in her soft voice.

"Yeah, well I didn't name it." Jiraiya said almost childishly. "The point is we're from the Elemental Nations."

"They are." The red head stated looking at the two men as if they were the only odd ones present. "I'm Erza Gremory and these two are the latest additions to my Peerage. When Sirzechs-sama learned I had recruited shinobi for my Peerage he immediate delegated me and my Peerage to training you. Not many Gremory even uses our famed magic, Re-quip, as it requires more training than any of our fellow clansmen are willing to put forth with not as much of an initial payoff as basic caster magic but I've made a name for myself with it, so Sirzechs wanted the future of the Gremory House to master Re-quip. He also wishes for Lord Naruto to become more familiar with his Shinobi heritage without have to be exposed to that environment."

"What's Re-quip?" Rias asked causing Erza to sigh. It was a sad day when not even the heiress of a House knew the power that they were said to specialize in.

"It's the magic of summoning weapons and armor from self-formed pocket dimension. I also incorporate telekinesis into my move set as it's a good support ability for weapon users." Erza explained.

Rias nodded solemnly. She knew that learning to wield a weapon was not going to be easy, but she wanted to become strong to protect everyone like Sailor Moon did.

Yeah, Usagi wasn't the best role model, but she watched anime religiously, as ironic as that sounds, and it wasn't as if there was a well-spring of great female protagonists in anime. Mostly just damsels, which Rias definitely didn't want to become.

Naruto was eyeing Jiraiya suspiciously. "If you trained my dad, your loyalty should be with Konoha, so why are you here?" Jiraiya smiled sadly at that question.

"It's good to see that you have been taught about you heritage, if only a bit. To answer your question. I died." Jiraiya said. The Super-bushybrow seemed to start moaning something about flames of youth being extinguished to early. "We attacked an organization called Akatsuki which is a subgroup to Khaos Brigade." Naruto growled slightly, so the boy did know that's group involvement in the death of his parents. "It was Konoha's finest versus them… we killed all but one. At the cost of our lives. Sensei, Tsunade-hime, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Itachi, Anko…"

"I don't know them." Naruto said blandly. He felt bad for the guy, but he was speaking as if he had grown up with these people.

"…Sorry kid, just reminiscing. The point is Erza-hime here…" The man leered playfully perverse at the Gremory as if she couldn't see him, though if she could she didn't respond, so she probably did care much. "Saved me and Gai, but we were costly enough so we were all that she saved."

"What are you now? I meant what piece did she us?" Naruto asked Jiraiya seemed to get a bit nervous and start mumbling. "What did you say?"

"A Queen." Jiraiya said looking the boy in the eye while trying to hide his embarrassment. Naruto looked him in the eye. Jiraiya keep eye contact with Naruto. Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya did not turn his gaze away from Naruto. Naruto lip scrunched up. Jiraiya looked as if he was about to warn Naruto.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH Maō! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Jiraiya waited for Naruto to stop laughing, which he did and then looked Jiraiya in the face again and-

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started back.

"Why couldn't she of used that Mutation Rook on me?" Jiraiya asked himself as he palmed his face will shooting jealous glares to Gai who had the honor of having that piece used on him. The eccentric man was now preaching the wonders of exercise to the less than willing listeners, Shirone and Kuroka. The man was unintentionally thrusting his crotch as he talked which was all the more grotesque due to his tight uniform.

"That's enough, Naruto-kun." Venelana said regaining the attentions of her kid audience. "These are now your teachers. Erza-chan is a prodigy in the realm of the Gremory's Re-quip magic…" She was pretty much retreading touched ground. "…Jiraiya-san is an expert in the shinobi art which includes jutsu…" This perked the interest of the Nekoshō sisters. "…Unfortunately he does not know Yojutsu as he is not a youkai…" their interest was dampened a bit. "… But he does have a greater grasp of Senjutsu than any I've seen before…" and their interest had returned. "… Gai-kun is a master of hand to hand combat."

"Dattebayo!" Naruto chanted pumping his fist. It was no secret that Naruto disliked the fact he was surrounded almost exclusively by magic users, so a close quarter's combatant was likely a refreshing change.

'_He's inherited Kushina's verbal tick_.' Jiraiya thought, though Kushina would yell something more like Dattebane or something.

"YOSH! YOU'RE ALREADY EXPLODING WITH YOUTH, NARUTO-KUN!"

"RIGHT, LET'S GET TO TRAINING, GAI-SENSEI!"

"NARUTO!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"NARUTO!"

"NO!" Jiraiya stepped between the males before they could hug. His arms shoved out in either direction in his attempt to stop the interaction. "WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER GAI!"

000TVOHG000

**I'm deciding to cut the chapter here as it has reached the personal minimum word count I've set for each of my chapters and it's been more than week since I've updated. I don't want to get back into the habit of waiting months to update.**

**So what did you think? The kids were still, well, kids this chapter as I'm attempting to work on how children speak. I'll probably have to go back and simplify a couple sentences, but I just want to become good at all forms of writing.**

**Erza is not a main character. I introduced her because she possesses my favorite form of magic from Fairy Tail. It's something that can be constantly improved and is far more awesome than the Power of Destruction in my opinion. Rather Rias gets the Power of Destruction later on it up in the air. I see myself doing it, but that doesn't mean I will do it and I definitely won't do it immediately. Rias will be using many of the armors that Erza is famed for, but she won't have immediately access to all of them.**

**Decided to make Shirone's Naruto Queen as doing so to Kuroka would be overkill considering she already has the boost of two bishop pieces like I said in story. **

**Introducing Jiraiya was so Shirone and Kuroka could be given a teacher to further their talents in Senjutsu as well as a means to explain why Naruto will know the Rasengan without going into some overly convoluted shit. **

**Gai was added simply because Gai is one of my favorite Naruto characters. If you want that list its: Naruto, Gai, Sasuke, Lee, and Omoi, just a little trivia for those that might have wanted to know, but they probably won't be appearing in the story, so no worries for you Sasuke haters out there.**

**To address some reviews from last chapter. This Naruto isn't meant to come off as Godlike, nor his Peerage, so he won't be adding chicks like Akasha Bloodriver to his Peerage. If she got the boost from even a pawn piece she would be above Maō level, so no. That's not about to happen. His strongest Peerage member for a while will be Kuroka, Who will border on Ultimate by the time main canon begins.**

**Who will be introduces next? Seriously I'm leaving that choice to you. Try to leave your choices in the range of DxD, Naruto, and RxV. I don't play a lot of video games beyond Pokémon, Final Fantasy (Bravely Default), and a few other titles so refrain from asking for people from series like Shin Megami (Persona) and the like. I don't have the time or money to play/buy video games. Anime that I haven't watched is fine as I can easily download it. **

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, Review, Enjoy!**


	3. Intro: The Vampire Demi-Gods

"I thought Hades hated devils?" Naruto asked as Grayfia straightened the tie on his shirt.

"He does." Was his mother's simple answer.

"Then why does he wish to see me."

"I don't know, Naruto-chan, but you know to be on your best behavior, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You will approach this meeting with?"

"A calm, calculative mind. Emotions are a sign of weakness when first meeting with a possible ally or enemy."

"You should absolutely never?"

"Become angry or violent as many important figures I meet will be in positions of influence that can cause problems greater than I can handle."

Grayfia nodded with a small smile as she threw a blazer over his shoulder. His arms slid into the jacket with ease and she began to button it up.

"When negotiating?"

"Always push as far as I believe I can in my favor. Only settle when I have the same or more than the person I'm negotiating with."

"Never agree?"

"To a stipulation or covenant that I cannot logically uphold."

"Good. I'm trust that you know the rest of the rules?"

"Yes, kaa-chan." Grayfia tugged the bottom of his blazer to pull out any unwanted creases and wrinkles before taking out a comb and beginning to comb back his silver hair.

"Is you Rosario in check?"

"How should I know?" Naruto asked raising his left hand to his and Grayfia's eye level revealing a smallish black chain bracelet with a black cross on it. Within the cross was a blue jewel with a white slit shaped pupil. "It's not scratched or visibly damaged it that what you mean."

"Okay put it down." Grayfia had a look of mild discomfort on her face from having a holy object so close to her visage.

"Aww, is kaa-chan, scared of a little cross." Naruto giggled as he jiggled the cross in front of his mom's face, but he wisely dropped his hand seeing his mother's eyes narrowing.

Naruto found it funny that devils were weak to holy instruments, whereas He was not. Off coarse he couldn't use most of his powers when he had this cross on, but he had powers beyond those granted to by his being a vampire/devil blood.

Even if he was stripped of his race and made human he was still a Jinchūriki and not a normal Jinchūriki either. He father had placed an assimilation seal over his containment seal. In other words he was draining the Kyūbi dry of its powers and making it his own with each passing day. He already had control of a tail of power, nearing a second. When the process was complete he would be able to match the power of an Ultimate Class Devil with just his abilities as a Jinchūriki.

The best part had to be the fact that the Kyūbi was a being born from the Primordial God of Nature. Meaning he was a holy being. Making Naruto a devil… a vampire… rather, a Vampiric devil with holy energy, coursing through his coils.

What a contradiction he was.

Due to this he could not be truly harmed by light or holy objects as a demonic being should or darkness as a holy being should. He was without weakness to exploit and had a clear path to become one of the strongest… dare he think it… gods that the world has to offer. Yes, Naruto could very well ascend into godhood with the combined blood and power of a Shinso Vampire, a Maō, an Ultimate Class Devil, an Uzumaki that was strong as a Kage; which was in fact as strong as an Ultimate Class Devil, and a Piece of a Primordial God.

A Godly Ascension was rare, really rare, but if anyone was capable of it then it would definitely be Naruto.

He didn't let that get to his head too much though. He had a lot of power but little control and experience with it. It could take decades, centuries even, before he even match Ultimate Class Devil in skill. Or it could take him just a couple years. He didn't quite understand what it took to make Ultimate Class since most of those he knew had been so for no less than a century and had doubtlessly grown stronger even after achieving the level of power that had warranted their promotion.

"Are you ready?" Grayfia asked as she stepped back and had a look at him. Simple was the style she had been going for, black slacks, leather shoes, white button-up, red tie, and a black blazer. Nothing too flamboyant nor dull. Something that wouldn't portray him in too much of a good or bad light no matter who he was dealing with, though his vampire lineage gave him otherworldly allure leading to him still looking quite debonair in the formal attire.

"Ready as I can be to meet someone that can squash me like a bug on a whim." Naruto hopped down from the stool and began walking towards the exit of the dressing room with his mother in toe.

"You shouldn't fear. Both I and your father will also be in the room with you."

"Do you think Tou-san can take him?"

"I… can't say for sure, but your father is considered one of the strongest existences as is Hades, so they are possibly quite similar in power scale. Our advantage is that Ajuka is also one of the strongest existences. If a battle breaks out then he will be here shortly as will the other Maō."

Naruto nodded walking with a bit more confidence in his step.

Grayfia smiled half-heartedly. She had been teaching Naruto proper etiquette for dealing with those in positions of power, but this was his first time actually putting his practice to the test. She wished that the first time wasn't against such a dangerous man.

Hades was the Greek God that ruled the Realm of the Dead and was an avid hater of those like Devils and Fallen Angels. He believed her kind to be unnecessary beings.

That was true in a way. Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels, upon death were not sent anywhere. They simply stopped existing. For a God that ruled over the souls of the dead, the presence of beings that he cannot eventually rule must seem pointless.

Angels were given a pass by him due to the fact that Heaven was in charge of creating a large portion of the souls of all creatures that are born, so they indirectly helped with the expansion of his Kingdom.

Grayfia heart quickened as she saw the giant gold incrusted doors that would lead to the meeting room.

She looked to Naruto who was now looking at her.

"Don't worry kaa-chan, you taught me, so believe that you did a good job." Naruto said causing Grayfia to smile. Though she could tell her son was also nervous as they reached to doors. It must be making him even more edgy that she was also nervous.

With a mighty push Naruto caused the doors to open only halfway; the doors were made intentionally heavy so opening them as far as he did as a bit of a feat.

Inside the room was simple gray walls with a large table made from Adam Wood and stained a deep brown. The table currently held only four chairs.

One was positioned on the end of the table opposite the entrance and in it sat Naruto's guest.

Three chairs were positioned in front of the door, but also faced away from it. The chairs were positioned closely together.

A mop of red hair could be seen over the chair to the far left.

Naruto's nervousness increased as he neared the table. Hades was a sight to see.

A skeletal man, really only being a skeleton with no flesh, that seemed scarier than anything Naruto had seen before. He'd seen the enraged forms of his mother, grandmother, Erza, Jiraiya, and the Dragon King Tannin. All terrifying, but none seemed to radiate such a chilling, creepy aura.

The bony god wore an ash gray cassock under a black rochet which was partly concealed by a purple mozzetta and upon his head was a sickly golden crown.

"It's a pleasure, Hades-sama." Naruto said bowing slightly. Grayfia did the same, but did not utter a word.

Naruto pulled out the middle chair and took a seat with mild difficulty. His eight year old body still wasn't quite big enough to easily be seated in the large meeting chairs.

His mother pushed his chair back to the table for him before taking a seat as well.

"Indeed, it is a pleasure to finally meet the son of an old friend." Hades spoke in a whispered, booming voice that sounded as if it was spoke by an elderly man with life left in his veins. The God of the Darkness and Dead was in a constant state of being both dead and alive so the voice fitted him well.

Sirzechs and Grayfia seemed to flinch at Hades' words. Could he know?

"I wasn't aware that you and my father were on friendly terms." Naruto said looking to Sirzechs, but his Tou-san was only glaring at Hades now, not angrily, but cautiously.

"Yes I and Alucard were as close as I have been to most. Closer than I am my brother for sure." Hades spoke out causing Naruto's eyes to widen by a fraction.

"I wasn't aware that my true ancestry had become public knowledge." Naruto said regaining whatever composer he might have lost in his moment of shock.

"It is not, but like I said I and Alucard were close. He did not bring you to this… family…" Hades seemed to have to restrain himself for insulting the devils. "… Before bringing you to me to ask that I ensure your protection."

"Protection from who?" Sirzechs asked narrowing his eyes at Hades, but Hades only looked at him displeased.

"I thought it was clear that I am here only to speak to the boy." Hades power flared.

"And I feel that it should be clear that I do not wish knowledge that could harm my family to go unspoken." Sirzechs power flared to heights greater then Hades, but this only seemed to provoke the god to elevate his powers to higher limits.

"Hades-sama, Tou-san, a confrontation is not in anyone's best interest." Naruto warned calmly.

"Bats should know there place." Hades warned as his power returned to a casual level.

Sirzechs didn't seem pleased, but his power also returned to normal as he noticed both Naruto and Grayfia sending his covert glares. He mentally sighed. His wife was turning their son into a miniature version of herself if he was to judge by the similarities in there glares

"I am part 'bat' as well Hades-sama." Naruto spoke, sounding calm, but internally he wasn't pleased with the insult.

"That hardly tarnishes your legacy, child."

Naruto choose not to respond to the statement and instead asked the question that he too had been wondering. "Could you tell me who is it that I require protection from?"

"You father's enemies amongst others."

"My father's enemies?"

"He acquired many over the years."

"Do you think any of them still hold a grudge?"

"My brother Zeus, definitely does, so he could pose an issue as would the rest of Olympus."

"Aren't you-"

"I have no affiliation with my siblings beyond blood. Alucard was far closely to me the any of them ever were. I also hold a grudge against many of them for condemning me to rule the Realm of the Dead."

"You don't want the-"

"I no longer have an issue with presiding over my Kingdom, yet it still angers me that it was forced upon me. This is beyond the issue though. Zeus is not your only worry. The Egyptian Pantheon are known from holding grudges. Alucard killed a few of their members, so they will definitely target you as well."

"What about heaven?"

"Angels aren't as war hungry as devil propaganda would want you to think. They are believers in intervening were intervention is needed, so as long as you don't go about trying to destroy the world I doubt they will make a move against you."

"That is good to hear. Is that all?"

"That is all of your father's enemies, that are troubling at least, but there's also the threat of the Khaos Brigade."

"The same group that lead to my biological parents' death?" Naruto seethed, but was quick to calm down.

"Correct. It is a group led by the Dragon God, Ophis."

Petrified was a word that could best explain the looks on the faces of the devils when they were told this news.

Ophis was a god with power only rivaled by the Great Red. She could eradicate any race she sees fit, including them and now they were being told that she was targeting them.

"It is in our favor that she does not have her eyes set on you, Naruto." Hades assured.

"What…" Naruto raised his hand stopping Sirzechs from speaking further. Grayfia had her eyes set in another glare targeted towards her husband.

Sirzechs leaned back in his seat. He was not use to only playing bodyguard.

"What is Ophis's objectives?" Naruto asked looking Hades in the eye sockets.

"She has only one objective. The death of Great Red."

"Why? How does this affect me?"

"Great Red has taken up residence in the Dimensional Void. Ophis is not pleased by this, but with each battle between the two she is soundly defeated so she has taken to recruiting many different people throughout the world. She has been giving them the resources, training, and power boosts to help them achieve their objectives. In exchange they will help her wage war upon Great Red when she believes her timing it ripe. The Khaos Brigade consisted of five major factions: The Old Satan Faction, The Hero Faction, Nilrem, Qlippoth, and Akatsuki."

"I thought Akatsuki was destroyed."

"Those of the Elemental Nation did place a valiant defense against Akatsuki, but they did not kill the leader who has since been recruiting many new underlings including one that was able to partly resurrect all of those that had been killed and another than was capable of fully resurrecting them."

"So Ero-sennin died in vain." Naruto whispered to himself. His shinobi sensei would not be pleased by this news.

"His near death has only made him aware of his need to broaden his forces and powers. They will become a far greater threat as they are now working closely with Nilrem."

"Nilrem?"

"A Faction of rogue Magicians within the Khaos Brigade. They are made of only humans like the Hero Faction, but they have been developing modification spells that can increase a recipient's attribute such as strength, speed, and magic or chakra capacity with the addition to similar levels granted by an Evil Piece. Ophis is also granting them godly blessings and snakes that when consumed grant greater levels of power."

"That's troubling. S-rank shinobi are said to be as strong as high tier High Class Devils, if not low tier of Ultimate Class Devils. To have the power magnified…"

"Is surely frightening, at less for those of lesser power…" Naruto got the feeling that Hades only added the last bit to make it clear that while Naruto should be fearful of the threat of Akatsuki, the god himself was not. "…any faction of Khaos Brigade is a palpable threat to you. The Old Satan Faction consisted of the descendants of the original Maō and other stray devils. The Hero faction consisted of descendants of legendary heroes from around the world. Qlippoth is led by the son of the original Lucifer, the third Super Devil: Rizevim Livan Lucifer. That group also has control of many of the famed Evil Dragons. I already told you about Nilrem and Akatsuki"

It was becoming more and more apparent that the odds were being stacked against Naruto.

"All of these factions are possible enemies. The Old Satan Faction wants the Destruction of the Current Underworld and the return of the old ways. The Hero Faction want to rid the mortal plane of the influence of non-humans. Qlippoth is most in line with Ophis' will as they wants the death of Big Red, but I wouldn't put it beyond Rizevim to be working alongside The Old Satan Faction for the destruction of the Underworld as well. Nilrem's objectives are is one that I am unsure of, but I have heard rumors that they merely want to be established as the one true Magician Organization. They are trouble only because they are actively helping boost the powers of the other Factions. Akatsuki, is the only one you directly should be worried of, they want all 9 Bijuu and they are aware of your existence, though not your location. They will be actively targeting you."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and released a puff of air. This was so freakin troublesome. Somewhere in the world a Nara sneezed.

"We have to mobilize a task force to stop them." Sirzechs said. Hades looked at Sirzechs with an irked look upon his face.

"Why are you insistent on interrupting this meeting?" Hades asked and while Sirzechs would have replied Naruto talked before him.

"Hades-sama, how do you know all this?"

"Ophis told me this when she approached me with the proposition of joining her forces." Hades words put the on alert. Sirzechs seemed almost giddy that he was about to destroy this prick.

"I declined her offer." They all relaxed, though Sirzechs had a barely visible pout.

"Then, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"To bring you to the Realm of the Dead."

Even Grayfia looked as if she was ready to protest, but Naruto was quick to reply preventing her from doing so.

"What would that solve?"

"If you're close to me I could better defend you and I could assist in your training."

"I already have begun my training here."

"Do you truly believe that this bats are capable of correctly bringing out your true potential!?"

"The results have been fruitful so far."

"You could become a god under my tutelage child."

"Let's not be coy, Hades-sama, my ascension into godhood is guaranteed. Only time is required."

"Time that you do not have, child. Do you really believe that Akatsuki will not discover you location!? Time will allow them to grow in power. Power that you cannot match as you are now."

"Could Tou-san not match that power?"

Hades sent a glare to Sirzechs and the Maō sent one of his own in exchange.

"I will admit that this man could give me a good fight, but ultimately I would be the better choice as you guardian."

"I will have to decline…" If a skeleton could look appalled then Hades was right now. "… Do not misunderstand, Hades-sama, I am not underestimating your power, but do you have a force that can match the combined power of my Tou-san, Ajuka-nii-san, Serafall-nee-chan, and Falbium-san as well as their peerages and the rest of my family."

Hades seemed hesitant to answer. "You… It's not often that a mere child declined the help of someone of my power, boy."

"I have not declined your assistance, Hades-sama, but removing me from the Underworld is not the best decision… logically speaking."

"So you expect me to still assist you despite you disrespect of my offer."

"I did not mean any disrespect, Hades-sama. If it would appease you I have an offer that you may find lucrative."

"What could you possibly offer that would appease me."

"A full alliance between the Underworld and the Realm of the Dead."

Sirzechs and Grayfia were shocked by their son's words go by the looks on their faces, but Hades only laughed.

"Tell me child why would I want that!?"

"The Realm of the Dead has a massive population, but the majority of that population is just normal souls, no stronger than humans. The true military power comes in the form of yourself and your Grim Reapers. A force that numbers in the millions and while nearly all of them have power and skill that can match a Middle Class Devil's only a small percentage of that force is beyond the power of a High Class Devil. Only around a hundred are beyond the strength of an Ultimate Class Devil. And Ten Grim Reapers have strength matching that of a Maō."

"You know much about my forces, child. How did you come across that information?" Hades' question sounding very much like a threat.

"That is information that our spies picked up during an infiltration mission within one of Grigori's bases."

"So the Fallen have been spying on me?" Hades seethed.

"I would suppose, but that isn't my point. You forces are lacking, Hades-sama. We Devils, even weakened, have a force of millions, several thousand High Class Devils and several hundred Ultimate Class Devil with over two dozen possesses powers that rival that of our Maō."

"Do not tell me about my forces, _child_." The way 'child' rolled of his tongue Naruto could have sworn that he had been insulted, but he did not allow that to get to him.

"Hades-sama, if you admit that you are not in the position that you desire to be in I can assist in correcting the issue."

"How?"

"Ajuka-nii-san created the Evil Pieces. Items that are capable of turning any creature into a devil."

"I'm aware. What is your point?"

"With a minor modification he was capable of making my Evil Pieces capable of turning anyone I choice into a devil/vampire hybrid while also retaining the traits of their originally race. Imagine what you would be capable of doing if he gave this technology to your Research department."

"Hn, I would be able to turn any soul under my rule into a Grim Reaper, but what makes you think that he would assist me."

"All of the Maō are aware of the importance of forming strong alliances and Ajuka has given my Tou-san written consent to yield all research material to allies in exchange for the same."

"Naruto, how do you know that?" Grayfia looked down to her child.

"I have unrestricted access to all Underworld facilities."

"When-" She did not finish her question as the answer accrued to her. She cast a look to Sirzechs that promised pain.

The Crimson haired Maō could only look sheepish upon she's his wife's anger.

"So if I agree to an alliance. I will be granted access to the means that would strengthen my forces exponentially."

"What I'm offering is a full alliance. Both sides would share all known information, be it scholarly or militaristic. The offer of dual citizenship to those that desire it and are willing to be tested and screened to obtain it. The trading on commerce. And most importantly in times of war we fight as one."

"All of that sounds good, but you speak as if you're capable of truly offering me this."

"I and the other Maō have granted Naruto the ability to present the offer of alliance if such a chance presents itself. I also must be in agreement of the terms that are offered. I see nothing wrong with such an agreement."

"What paperwork will be needed?"

"The paperwork could be completed within the hour. Since a full alliance is what is generally offered to possible allies there's already paperwork written up for this situation. Only a few minor alterations would be necessary."

"It was not my intention to form an alliance with bats."

"Maybe not, but this offer will be of great assistance to you."

"What could you possibly receive out of this deal?"

"Assurance that outside forces would be less prone to attack the Underworld."

"Why do you care what happens to these bats."

"As I said, I am a bat as well and I'm proud to be one."

"Hn, you are like you father."

"How so?"

"Alucard was always set in ways and would turn those around him to his side rather than being swayed to theirs. I will agree to an alliance."

"Thank you, Hades-sama." Sirzechs bowed slightly.

"This does not change the fact that I am not fond of you devils and I will only agree if Naruto serves as the ambassador between my territory and yours."

"That is agreeable."

"Good, I will be taking my leave now."

"What about the paperwork?"

"I'm not going to wait another hour in this world. Have the paperwork sent to my domain." With that Hades began to walk away. "Also, child, I will have several of my Reapers sent to you."

"For what purpose."

"Bodyguards, concubines, whatever floats your boat." With that Hades seemed to just vanish into smoke.

"Concubines." A small stream of blood trailed down Naruto nose. "OW!" He shrieked as Grayfia's whacked his head.

"You will be spending far less time around Jiraiya."

"You did great, Sochi!" Sirzechs congratulated scuffling Naruto's hair with the palm of his hand.

"Tou-san, stop that!" Naruto began swatting away at his father's arm, but Sirzechs on laugh as the hits did no damage.

"Your father is right Naruto-kun, I didn't expect you to be capable of convincing Hades into an alliance so easily."

"From the story of him, Hades desires power more than anything else. Giving him the opportunity to broaden his forces significantly is really all I needed to do to hook him."

"I'm proud of you." Grayfia said leaning in and giving her son a hug.

"Thanks Kaa-chan." Naruto returned the hug.

"Aww, group hug." Sirzechs leaned in to join.

"Don't ruin our moment, Tou-san!"

Sirzechs recoiled. "Both Sochi and Rias-tan are becoming so mean!" He grumbled crossing his arms.

**000TVOHG000**

"Um, could you stop that?" Naruto asked looking down at the two bowing girls. "Seriously you're making me feel awkward." The girls sat on their knees with their heads pressed against the ground.

Naruto had been shown respect many times before, but nothing so extreme.

"Are you giving us permission to stand, Naruto-sama?" One of the girls asked. She looked to be a bit older than him and she had vibrant green hair.

"Yeah, I am."

The girls slowly stood to their feet and Naruto had to admit that he didn't disagree with their appearance.

Both girls looked to be around his age and had white skin with a slight tans and very cute faces. As far as the distinct features of the girls went one of them had shoulder length black hair and gray eyes with a petit body, while the other girl had long curly green hair, hazel eyes, and a crimson line that stretches horizontally across her face below her eyes with a body that was rather tall and curvy considering her age.

"So what are your names?"

"I'm Suì-Fēng, sir!" The black haired girl saluted him. Naruto took notices of her clothing: a white shitagi under a black kosode, black hakama which was secured by four white hakama-himo, long jika-tabi, and tight bands wrapped around the edges of the kosode and hakama.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck." The greenette bowed to him. She wore clothing identical to Suì-Fēng, but in reverse, with a black shitagi under a white kosode and white hakama. Instead of jika-tabi she wore black tabi and white waraji. She also did not wear tight bands on the edges of her kosode and hakama.

"So Hades sent you to be my new servants?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama, you are allowed to do whatever you desire with my body." Nelliel bowed leaving Naruto and Suì-Fēng blushing, but the blushing ravenette also took the initiative to bow.

"C-Correct! W-we are here to protect you-you… and f-fulfill your car-carnel desires… if you wish."

Naruto could tell that she didn't feel comfortable saying that. She was probably ordered to utter those words.

Naruto placed his hand of each of the girls should and gave a light tug. "Stand." He said gently. Both girls raised up from their bows, but avoided eye contact. "Listen… look at me." Both girls reluctantly made eye contact with him. Suì-Fēng seemed noticeably more embarrassed to do so.

"You have beautiful eyes, Naruto-sama." Nelliel was dazzled by Naruto's shining emerald eyes. She shook her head quickly. "Sorry I spoke out of line."

"No, that's fine. That actually want I want to talk about. Listen, I like the fact that you two seemed to have been trained to be so respectful even to a master you just met, but please don't be so uptight. I'm fine with you acting however you want as long as it doesn't get me into any trouble or causes dangerous situations to occur."

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Nelliel bowed.

"Nelliel, you don't have to bow."

"Okay, Naruto-sama. Though could you call me Nel?"

"Huh, why?"

"Everyone back home refer to me as Nel. Nelliel fills kind of foreign to me, if you could understand."

"Oh, okay, Nel-chan." The bright smile that appeared Nel's face made Naruto blush a bit. '_Cute_,' he thought.

"Inappropriate, making requests of your master is immoral!" Suì-Fēng all, but screeched at Nel.

"So uptight!" Suì-Fēng screamed terror as hands came up from behind her and began to group her chest. "Me and you are going to have lots of _fun_, nya!" Kuroka purred as groping a flailing Suì-Fēng. She hoisted her in the air and brought her close to her large chest.

Nel looked at the indecent act with a mirthful look upon her face.

"This is my Peerage." Naruto introduced. "Kuroka-chan and Shirone-chan."

Kuroka wore a silky black press that skirt was rather short with white frill running around the bottom and top of the shoulder-less dress, only being held up by her ample breasts. Around the dress's waist was a white ribbon. Over her dress she wore a frilly white apron. On her feet she wore black stilettoes.

Shirone wore a black halter dressed with detached long sleeves. The dress fell to just above her knees and had frills circling the dress's bottom and the top and bottom edges of her sleeves. Her dress also had a white ribbon running around the waist and she wore an apron as well though it only was from the waist down. Her feet were covered by black oxford shoes for women.

Yeah, they were dressed as maids and in Shirone's hands were two more maid outfits.

"Tell her to put me down!"

"Sorry, Suì-chan, she would just start fondling me if I told her that. Thank one for the team, ne?"

"N-Naruto-sama!?" Suì-Fēng squirmed trying to escape the menace that was Kuroka. "What are you doing!? I have no breast!?"

"If I grope them, they'll grow!" Kuroka teased.

"I haven't gone through puberty! They can't grow! You idiot!"

"Mo, so mean!" Kuroka pouted, but her fondling only increased.

"Are those for us?" Nel asked looking at the dresses in Shirone's hands.

"Em." Shirone hummed confirmation with a nod. "Because of Ero-sama." Shirone cast a look to Naruto, who began to stammer.

"Naruto-kun, has a fetish for maids, so the seamstress makes maid outfits for his Peerage." Kuroka said in a matter of fact tone… she was still molesting the unwilling ravenette.

"I do not! Stop spreading lies!" Naruto ordered point an accusing finger at Kuroka.

"Is that an order, Na-ru-to-sama?" Kuroka asked as she dropped Suì-Fēng on her butt and began stalking towards Naruto with a predatory look on her face.

"Kuroka stay back!" Naruto commanded taking a cautious step back.

"NYA!" Kuroka roared happily pouncing Naruto.

"No don't bite me there!"

The girls chose to ignore their master as he was sucked of his blood and molested simultaneous.

"How did she know our sizes?" Nel asked examining her new uniform.

"Sent by Hades." Shirone said.

A cartoonish bead of developed up the back of Nel's head. Shirone didn't seem to be a girl of many words.

"I'm not wearing that." Suì-Fēng said simply

"SUI-FENG PROTECT MY CHASITY!" Naruto yelled for help, but the ravenette obviously didn't seem too quick to help her master.

**000TVOHG000**

**Another chapter that is merely setting up for the future. Next chapter will be the same, though I do have a fight scene planned for it.**

**For those that have questions about Naruto Rosario. He can remove it, but it requires a long incantation that he wouldn't be able to remember if he was ever in an enraged state of mind.**

**So Nel and Suì-Fēng are added to the Peerage as Naruto's knights, though that was left unmentioned in the chapter as I couldn't find anywhere to force that info in. They will have powers identical to their powers from bleach, but they will be wielding scythes to keep with the Grim Reaper motif. **

**This chapter I revealed what Kyūbi's part of this story will be, to grant Naruto vast levels of divine powers and immunity to the normal weaknesses of vampires and devils. He will also have a natural affinity to nature and an easier time grasping any elemental jutsu/magic when compared to others. He won't get a Kyūbi chakra mode as that would be a bit much with all the forms that he'll be getting already.**

**He won't be invincible, but I always felt that the weakness to water of the vampire side and the weakness to even the tiniest bit of light on the devils side was a bit too crippling to be valid.**

**No Rias in this chapter, she may appear in the next. No promises**

**The reason for me making Hades a good guy, more or less, in this is because Hades is one of my favorite Olympians, but I also have greater reasons that will be revealed later.**

**In concerns to the rest of the Olympians they will appear several times over the course of this story as both antagonists and potential allies.**

**Naruto will be getting a few more members to his Peerage next chapter. Hopefully I can squeeze all three in, two girls and another boy.**

**To those that are wondering, no it is not or , they will be in Rias's Peerage as not ever harem member has to be in Naruto's peerage to matter.**

**So tell me what you think of the story. Give me ideas on who should be in the harem or Naruto's Peerage or Harem or what Naruto's weapon/armor should be, etc.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, Review, Enjoy!**


	4. Intro: For the Name of Dracul

"KYYYAAAAHHH!" Naruto sighed as he heard the screams of Suì-Fēng. "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"Seems like Kuroka's daily teasing has started?" Rias commented with a smirk as she walked down the hall, arms linked with Naruto.

"I've learned if you don't act bother by it then she tends to leave me alone." Naruto said as the approached exited to the back of the castle.

"I don't think Suì-Fēng is as willing as to ignore Kuroka's 'immoral acts' as you, Naruto-kun." Rias said as she let go of her nephew's arm and skipped to the other end of the field. "If I win then you have to take me to see the new Pokémon Movie."

"Err, but it's going to be the same as always. Ash meets a Legendary Pokémon and befriends it, but then doesn't catch it for whatever stupid reason."

"I have you know that it's May that meets the Legendary this time."

"Same deal." Naruto said as he discarded the blue blazer and white button up of his school uniform leaving him in his tan khakis and white sleeveless T.

"But it's the final Hoenn Movie." Rias pouted as she slipped out of her heeled shoes and kicked them off somewhere.

"Fine, but if I win we're playing Tekken for the rest of the day. Are you fine fighting like that?" He asked as he began to stretch. Rias was wearing the same uniform as he did, but with a skirt instead of pants. Most girls would be embarrassed by the possible flashing of their panties when fighting in something so short as the skirt that Rias currently wore.

"It's not as if there's any part of me I don't want you to see." Rias purred as she discarded her blazer as well, though she keep her shirt on mostly due to the fact that she only wore a bra underneath. While she could get away with a panty flash she was sure someone would reprimand her if they founded her fighting in only a bra.

"You flirting is so subtle." Naruto snarked before closing his eyes and beginning to murmur something under his breath.

"I don't want to be left behind by Kuroka. Your virginity will be mine, not her's."

"And new to the list of things that shouldn't be uttered from a thirteen year old's mouth." Naruto commented shortly after he finished his incantations causing the eye of his Rosario to begin to glow. He reached forth and ripped the cross from the bracelet.

Rias guarded her face as power erupted from off of Naruto's body in blackened waves. Bats seemed to form from his body and take to the skies by the millions.

Naruto once green eyes glowed fiercely with crimson light. "**Requip: Rhapsodos**." Naruto's voice echoed with power as his weapon appeared before him in a flash of golden light. It was a single handed sword with a black grip and an silver intricately crafted crossbar and guard that had blue gems incrusted into it. Its blade was double edged and as crimson as the blood Naruto enjoyed so much. A legendary rapier that receives its name from its original wielder Genesis Rhapsodos, one of the devil generals that lead the war against the old Maō.

Not to be out done Rias allowed her demonic power to flare giving her eyes an eerie green glow. "**Requip: Shusu**i."

Shusui was a sword styled as a katana with basic black wrapping around her wooden handle and a black blade with a distinct red hamon in a Kanemoto style, giving it the appearances of sharp red teeth running down the middle of the sharp blade. Its golden hand-guard had flower-like edges adding to its beauty.

Both young teens grasped their respective swords and shift into positions that they were most comfortable in.

Naruto had his body turned so that Rias only had a clear shot of his left side with his rapier Rhapsodos held confidently in his dominate hand.

Rias feet were slightly parted and her sword was held directly in front of her with both hands on the grip.

"First blood?" Rias asked apprehensively.

"Sounds delicious." Naruto joked. He made a 'come hither' motion with his sword and Rias was instantly in front of him with Shusui over head.

Naruto could not counter as the sword came down with mighty, swift force. He could only extend his sword in a block preventing the deadly edge from slicing him in half.

"Rrraa!" With a grunt he forced his demonic power into the blade and pushed back with tremendous force forcing Rias to jump back away from the power behind the break.

Naruto charged forward immediately with for a thrust of his sword. The sharp tip attempted to impale Rias's body but she curved out of the way as Naruto pulled his sword back and went for another thrust.

Rather than only dodging again Rias shifted her body to the side of Naruto's Rapier and brought her blade down on the crimson sword forcing it to the ground. She instantaneously shifted her sword bladed side away from the downed blade and followed up with an upward slash to Naruto's exposed neck, but the vampire was quick to bend his back backwards causing the blade to miss and giving him an opening to flip backward while aiming his left foot for her exposed chin.

It connected with a hard smack sending Rias hurling backward into the air, but she quickly preformed a graceful flip midair and landed on her feet.

"Do you really call that a kick?" Rias taunted.

"I was trying not to break anything on your pretty face, but if you insist." Naruto blurred out of sight causing Rias to immediately regret her taunting.

It was reflexes alone that allowed her to turn and vertically block the horizontal slash aiming for her back with Shusui. She mentally thanked Erza for all they time she'd forced them to dodge rocks blindfolded.

"Aw and here I only wanted to taste a bit of your blood." Naruto hummed as he pushed at Rias, despite her attempts she could not cause a break as easily as Naruto could manage.

"So what are you going to do, _Rias-tan_?" Naruto mocked as he pressed harder. Forcing Rias to quickly shift one hand from her hit to the back of her blade and physically shoving at the part of the blade that was being pushed by Naruto's Rhapsodos, but even still she was only barely keeping him from forces her back.

"Matching blades with a Vampire? What was I thinking?" Rias grunted to herself.

"I don't know you tell me."

"I guess I thought that I only needed to do it while holding a conversation long enough to summon a weapon and hit you with it."

Naruto's head whipped around to see the incoming bastard sword. He shifted his attention to blocking it, but that unfortunately meant that he removed his sword from Rias which gave her the opportunity to swing her katana at him again.

He choose to just dodge both attacks a bit too late and was barely nicked on the arm.

"Ha I win again! Take that, _Naruto-tan_." Rias stuck out her victorious tongue.

"Hn, so it's Rias–4 and Naruto–12, now." Naruto commented with a petty smirk.

"Shut up, I'm going to catch up."

"Yeah, by fighting dirty." Naruto taunted walking up into Rias's personal space his face inches away from her own. His power had subsided so his eyes return to their normal teal-green color.

She smirked and let her hand rub against his whiskered chin. "A wins a win, Naruto-kun." Rias drawled leaning in and capturing his kiss.

Naruto was unresistant in returning the affection. His hand grabbed at Rias's hips and drew her close to him as he used his slightly superior height to force Rias into tilting her head up slightly if she wished to stay in the lip lock. It was far harder to remain dominant in a kiss will looking up on the person your kissing.

"Mine." The soft monotone was Rias only warning as Naruto was yanked away from her by the small white hair Nekoshō.

"Shirone-chan, I thought we agreed to share Naruto-kun." Rias pouted.

"Changed my mind. King-kun's mine." Shirone curled up to her King's arm and had her head rest again Naruto's arm. Nekomata in general were short creatures so even though she was only a year behind Naruto he was a head and a half taller than her, but Naruto was also pretty tall so that only made things harder for the young Nekoshō.

"Whacha need, Shirone-chan." Naruto asked kindly.

"You." Was all the little kitten said whilst rubbing her head affectionately against Naruto's arm. "Also Suì-Fēng is about to try to kill Kuroka… again."

"I kind of figured that would happen. Let's go stop them." Naruto said as Rias slipped back on her shoes and blazer while also picking up Naruto's discarded clothing as well.

The trio left to save Kuroka from being 'stung' to death.

**000TVOHG000**

"**Nigeki Kessatsu!**" Suì-Fēng cried angrily as she tried to pierce Kuroka with the alternate form of her Death Scythe. Death Scythe's beyond their basic forms could transform to a variety of different weapons through training. One such form for Suì-Fēng was called Suzumebachi: a black and gold gauntlet, with a small chain linking it to a gold stinger-like blade on Suì-Fēng's middle finger.

It fitted her well as it worked great in tandem with her speed. Unfortunately no matter how fast she was she could not hit Kuroka due to the black cat's beyond superior reflexes.

It was a somewhat of a funny sight. Seeing a naked Grim Reaper with one hand covering her most sacred place while chasing after a voluptuous catgirl dressed as a maid.

"There they are." Naruto was definitely amused by the sight as Kuroka passed them.

"Naruto-sama! That bitch stole my clothing while I was bathing!" Suì-Fēng whined to her master.

"Cat, not bitch." Shirone corrected in her low voice, but because the white cat never really spoke loudly she went unnoticed by the petite Grim Reaper.

"Suì-Fēng I told you to ignore her. Honestly to get here from the onsen you had to pass by your room, right?" Naruto reprimanded while taking notice that Kuroka's constant 'massages' were doing wonders for Suì-Fēng's chest now that she had begun puberty.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama." Suì-Fēng blushed from the combination of embarrassment at realizing that she had in fact passed by her room, twice, in her chase with Kuroka as well as the embarrassment at noticing Naruto looking at her chest.

She wanted to cover herself, but she knew that Naruto was in his rights as her master to look at her body unrestricted. If he wanted he could take her right now and she would gladly allow him, no matter how mortifying it would be.

"Here," Naruto swung his shirt around her and she slipped her arms into it as Suzumebachi vanished into nothingness, though it in fact was just reabsorbed into her soul.

"Thank you." She said as he began to button it up for her. She was grateful for once that she was almost as small as Shirone as the shirt was now covering all of her modesty.

"Kuroka." Shirone reminded Naruto.

"I'll deal with her. Suì-Fēng return to your room and get dressed. We'll be going to dinner and the movies a bit later." The short ravenette nodded before running off back to her quarters.

"Naruto-kun, that was supposed to be our date!?" Rias cried.

"Should have specified it as a date." Naruto smirked. "I'll let you sit beside me in the theater though."

Rias smiled at the small victory though she didn't look too happy with her alone time with Naruto being turned into an outing for all of Naruto's girls.

The concept of a harem was nothing foreign to any devil, but Rias wished she could have more alone time with him before having to share him.

Nothing was to official. Only she and Kuroka was on kissing terms with the older girl even doing a bit of groping. Shirone just enjoyed cuddling 'her King' and anyone that wanted to sit in his lap had to deal with her first. Nel hadn't made any sort of romantic move yet, but Rias got the feeling that it was only a matter of time. Her only saving grace was the fact that Suì-Fēng would not make a move that Naruto didn't tell her to despite her being quite possibly the most infatuated with the boy they were all smitten by.

"Are you coming?" Naruto and Shirone were already walking off in pursuit of Kuroka leaving Rias standing behind in her thoughts.

"Hey wait up!"

**000TVOHG000**

Sirzechs did not enjoy meetings. They were always either boring or full of clashing egos that made it hard for him not to want to go all 'Aura of Destruction' upside everyone's heads.

Today's meeting was something special though. He'd known this day was coming for twelve years. The meeting with the Dark Lords.

The Dark Lords functioned as the de facto monster counsel as each carried political, social and demonic power on levels unsurpassed by any other monster. Within the society of monsters there wasn't a tribe, pack, coven, faction, or organization that made any open move without consulting the Dark Lords first.

Issa Shuzen could perhaps be considered their leader. He was a Shinso Vampire that indirectly ruled much of the European Territory that wasn't occupied by Devil, Angel, or Fallen influence. A man with flawless features, long black hair and eyes, and a nigh permanent 5 O'clock shadow.

Akasha Bloodriver was the wife of Issa and the true power behind the Dark Lords. Also a Shinso Vampire, she was ranked as one of the "10 Strongest Existences in World" much like Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Hades. She was submissive in nature and enjoyed her role as Issa's wife more than the role of a Dark Lord. She was a flawless beauty with long pink hair, vivacious green eyes, and a smile that rarely left her face.

Tenmei Mikogami, a rather odd fellow that pushed for peaceful coexistence between all races despite being the strongest of a race of crude, warmongers, the Rakshasa. He wore the clothing of a priest and rumor had it that he was made one by Michael himself, as weird as that sounded. He did not control any earthly territory, but he was Headmaster of a school that resided in a massive pocket dimension and taught monsters how to co-existence with humans. He was the sole ruler of school's realm. To Sirzechs the man looked like a child pedophile with his glowing white eyes and creepy smile.

Gyokuro Shuzen a powerful Shinso Vampire and the second wife of Issa, but was vastly different from Akasha in many ways. Perhaps the most power hungry of the Dark Lords with control of American; North and South, Australian, and Artic territories. She was commander of the Monster Organization "Fairy Tale", which was designed to keep all of the monsters within her territory in check. Her tan skin and short pale blond hair made her a true beauty, if only her aura wasn't so repulsive.

Touhou Fuhai was an elderly man that Sirzechs would have mistaken for a gnome with his short stature and pointy ears, though that was said to be a false form to conceal his true identity as a Yasha. He did not directly control any territory, but his children and grandchildren controlled the Asian underground and political world.

Sirzechs himself was accompanied by his fellow Maō, Ajuka, Falbium, and Serafall; none seemed too pleased to be called away from their normal duties, but Ajuka and Serafall did well to hide it so as not to offend.

"So if we are all ready, let this meeting be on the way." Sirzechs called the meeting to order.

"We won't skip around the bush. We desire an alliance." Gyokuro said straight away. "The Shuzen Faction that is. Tenmei and Touhou are merely here because, Issa-kun felt we should be on a united front with our approach."

The Shuzen Faction was relatively new compared to the Carmilla and Tepes Factions. Formed from those of the two aforementioned factions that did not wish to live under the rule of overbearing women or at the service of egoistical men. There was a huge rumor that the faction consisted almost totally of members that once belonged to the debunked Dracul Faction.

"What would we gain if we did agree to such an idea as an alliance and why do you have a desire for an alliance now?" Falbium asked rather rudely, well not so much as rude as lacking of any sort of manners. Falbium was conceivably too lazy to approach any situation with proper ethic.

"Surely you must see the benefits to allying with our Faction." Gyokuro interposed.

"I do not and this is cutting into my daily nap, so give use your reasoning and what our benefits would be." Falbium ended his statement with a yawn. Only he would be so crass as to handle a group that rivaled the power of the Yondai Maō in such a rude manner, because he was missing his nap.

"We desire to retake the name Dracul and all that it entitles." Issa said easily with he hands folded together and used as a rest for his chin. "It would be far easier to do this with the backing of you as well as Hades."

"By all that is entitles I take it you mean the armory and library that was confiscated by heaven?" Ajuka asked.

"Correct." Issa responded.

"We are at a barely held peace with Heaven as it is, why would we risk war, so that you could reclaim a name and your toys?" Serafall asked. She was in her serious mode now despite having come to the meeting in her Magical Girl outfit. She was the Maō that was most against the prospect of war and wouldn't allow any agreement to go down that would risk such an event.

"Do not misunderstand, Leviathan-dono, we do not wish for war, but the name Dracul is something very near and dear to many of the Shuzen that carried if before having to be forced into hiding within our neighboring factions." Akasha delineated.

"So those rumors were true?" Ajuka pondered.

"Yes, though we hope you hold no animosity against the name Dracul." Issa asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I do not." Ajuka clarified.

"No." Sirzechs answered simply.

"Nope." Serafall answered with a look on her face that said she was hiding something. A look that was noticed by every member of the Dark Lord's.

'_Damn it, Serafall is horrible at hiding secrets. How would they react_?' Sirzechs panicked mentally, but externally he looked cool as a cucumber, but it was Falbium's statement that caused him to cringe.

"I can't stand that little brat." He was sure he told Falbium not to mention Naruto in anyway, but the holder of the title Asmodeus didn't seem to give a fuck.

"Who are you referring to?" Issa glared at the intensely as his Vampiric power began to flare, but his powers were made miniscule in comparison to the dark power they felt moments later, but oddly enough it did not come from inside the meeting room. Rather from just outside it.

"What's going on!?" Touhou asked.

"The girls!?" Akasha panicked.

"Naruto." Sirzechs said with a worried look on his face.

**000TVOHG000**

{Moments before}

Kuroka slid out of the hall into the massive foyer of the Castle with Naruto and company in toe.

"Kuroka, this isn't funny! Return to me my Rosario!" Naruto barked angrily. Chasing after his Rook had been a bit of a work out, but he had managed to catch her and yank Suì-Fēng's clothing from her grasp, but as he did Kuroka managed to pick pocket him of the only thing that would still vex his nerves.

If he walked around without his Rosario his urge to feed became too much for him to handle. For the safety of all those close to him it was imperative that he never went too long without it on, especially when he hadn't drunken any blood all day.

"You have to catch me first." Kuroka was about to start running again but she stopped cold with the words Naruto uttered next.

"JIRO!"

"No." She sweated looking around, but still didn't see it coming as the giant blur crashed into her forcing her to the ground.

"No, stay away you horn dog." Kuroka cried as her face was licked repeatedly by the 'horn dog', which wasn't the correct description. Naruto's Rook was a massive blue dire wolf, not a horn dog. Though the wolf was definitely horny for Kuroka.

"You really should have listened." Naruto said.

"Put this thing back in its cage!" Kuroka cried pushing the canine back by its nose.

"My Rosario, please." Naruto extended his hand with a cocky smile on his face.

"Guys were have company." Rias whispered nudging Naruto in the side.

"Huh?" Naruto looked away from Kuroka and Jiro to a group of four girls all dressed in formal gowns.

They had looks upon their faces that varied between amused, appalled, and uninterested. All four of the girls looked to be unblemished and beautiful in every aspect. Naruto knew they bodies were perfect to attract prey meaning they could belong to a number of different race, Fallen, Succubus, or even Vampires.

Yeah they were definitely Vampires he noted based on the power they each radiated to various degrees. It was kind of unbelievable. Vampires choose to either remain on earth or within there on pocket dimensions. This was his first time coming in contact with a vampire of any nature short of those he turned into partial vampires using his Evil Pieces.

The first girl Naruto really just noticed seemed to be his age with bright emerald green eyes and an orange red hair color that was quite possibly a dye job if going by the light smell of chemicals coming from her head. It wasn't a bad smell, but it did stand out to his nose. She wore a red dress with short sleeves, a green bow on the chest, and frills running down the skirt.

The next girl was a year older than him with blood red eyes and long crimson hair. Honestly they could be mistaken for twins if he chose to flare his powers which would turn his eyes red as well. She wore a dress nearly identical to the younger girl minus the bow and in a silver color.

The girl beside the silverette was a blond that had to be two years his senior and caused him to blush a bit, as while all of the girls shared a near equal level of beauty the girl's brown skin was something more exotic than what he was used to. Her skin went well with her red eyes that were dark in color, but still stood out like the sun. She wore a long white satin dress with a tiara upon her head.

The final girl was the oldest, appearing to be on the cups of adulthood. She had blackish blue hair and beautiful pink eyes that once again caused him to blush. What could he say he liked girls that stood out from the norm and pink for an eye was definitely exotic to him. She wore a black Cheongsam that hugged her mature figure well.

"I apologize for the display." Naruto gave curt bow to the girls. "Kuroka-chan here doesn't know when to stop playing sometimes and you had to witness my only way to effectively punish her."

"It was only a joke, nya!" Kuroka complained as she dusted of her maid's uniform that had paw stained that wouldn't be coming off without a visit to the cleaners.

Jiro was currently standing protectively beside Naruto; taking up the façade as an upright guard, but Kuroka would definitely find a way to get even with the horny mutt and his master, too.

"It's quite okay. It is hard to find good help." The oldest of the girls commented.

"Hey, how you calling 'help'!?" Kuroka yelled.

"You're wearing a maid's outfit." Shirone commented dryly causing Kuroka to blush, embarrassed.

"That's only because-"

"Kuroka, hush!" Naruto said with his face twisted into a fox like grin and squinted eyes. It was quite terrifying to those that knew what that face meant. If Kuroka did anymore her life would be proverbial hell with pranks that would make even Loki proud.

"I am Rias Gremory. It is a pleasure." Rias said as they all turned their attention back to the girls she had introduced herself to.

"Likewise, I am Akua. The eldest of my Shuzen and heiress to the Shuzen Faction. These are my sisters, Kahlua…" She arm waved to the tanned girl that did a small curtsy.

"It is indeed my pleasure to meet you Rias Gremory."

"… Moka…"

The silverette curtsied. "It is great to make you acquaintance."

"… and Kokoa."

"Sup." The rather uninterested greeting and wave was meet with harsh looks from her three eldest sisters. "What! It's not like we're meeting important people. There kids like use. The fire crotch couldn't be older than Moka!"

Rias looked aghast, but Naruto seemed to be ready to bust a gut.

"KOKOA!" Kahlua seemed ready to throw her sister over the knee.

"It's fine!" Naruto said through barely held chuckles. "She's right. There's no need for formality. For the rest of us, this is Shirone…" He pointed to his Queen who gave a wave as her greeting. "… Jiro." The dire wolf barked loudly. "… Kuroka."

"Yo, nya."

"… and I'm Naruto Dracul-Gremory."

The two elder vampires tensed, while the younger two seemed to just wave back.

"What was that middle part?" Akua asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Huh?"

"She means to your name." Kahlua said with the same glint in her eye to a lesser degree. Naruto still seemed a bit confused.

"My middle name is Millicas. Naruto Millicas Dracul-Gremory."

"Dracul. How gave you the right to carry that name." Akua sneered.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that the situation was getting hostile, but he couldn't do much to solve it except by answering and going on from there. "No one it's just a name I've always had. It was my first father's surname?"

"First father?" Kahlua asked genuinely, any hostility she had vanished.

"Yeah I was adopted into the Gremory Clan using a blood ritual than altered my DNA, so I have two fathers and two mothers. I'm part devil and vampire."

Kahlua nodded. Blood adoption rituals were something that she had read about in her studied, but it required an extraordinary amount of talent to perform such an act, but this boy was a member of the esteemed Gremory family so that didn't seem too impossible.

"Your father was a member of the Dracul Faction!?" Moka asked in awe.

"He was the leader." Shirone answer for Naruto.

The tension in the room became tangible as Akua's eyes narrowed on Naruto.

"Come again." She asked him despite Shirone having said the statement.

"I am the son on Alucard Dracul. Is that a problem?" Naruto's own eyes narrowed. If this girl had a problem with his father then he would handle it. Naruto was like that. He felt he had to shoulder his deceased pop's honor since he was no longer alive to defend that honor himself.

Akua was thinking on an entirely opposite mindset to disrespecting Alucard. She was the daughter of Alucard's daughter. Both dead with Alucard being long dead before this boy could have even been a thought, so she felt Naruto was disrespecting Alucard and his line meaning her dead mother, her dead sister, and herself. He was committing a crime against them all.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Akua screeched like a banshee as she soared towards Naruto with rage written on every inch of her body.

Her sisters were shocked. Akua was the calmest of them. Nothing seemed to get to her, not even Kokoa's outlandishly rude disposition.

Naruto was shocked by the girls speed. She was so much faster than him. He could not dodge as the girl's hand shot for him in a knifing motion, but he didn't have to because the attack was blocked by Kuroka.

Naruto eyes widened. Tears began to poor from his ducts as standing in front of him was his precious, annoying, beautiful, infuriating Rook with her arms spread wide and Akua arm sticking out of her chest to the elbow.

"K-Kuroka!?" Naruto pleaded reaching out for his black haired Nekoshō.

Akua ripped her hands from the chest of the normally playful cat and let her fall to the ground below.

"Kuroka!" Naruto fell to his knees and caught the larger girl as best he could. He flipped her onto her back.

The pupils in her eyes had vanished and her normally striking golden eyes seemed to of dulled. They looked so lifeless and this caused the tears of Naruto eyes to flow all the more freely.

Shirone was frozen in place. She couldn't believe it. Kuroka was dear sister the strongest of them. She was broken between mourning and the thought that if Kuroka was dead then what was stopping their death. The death of Naruto, the only other person she truly carried about.

Just die." Akua went in for the kill the second time but she was blow back by pulse of energy that surrounded Naruto for a ten foot radius.

It blew Rias, Jiro, and Shirone back as well. The demonic power blazed around Naruto and Kuroka. Protecting its user and the only person he carried about right now.

"**I'll kill you**." Naruto whispered. His voice. His voice was not his on. Naruto's voice had always been described as melodious and it always carried a certain joy to it, be he sad, mad, disappointed, or frustrated he always seemed to hold this hidden bliss as if to say he was happy with his life even if the current moment was not what he wanted it to be.

But that kindness to his tone was gone. Replaced with a dark, rumbling evil. Unsaturated, unlimited evil.

"**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU**!" His power erupted upwards and outwards. A Black tower of dark power that destroyed the ceilings above them and forced all those around it back.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Sirzechs was the first to burst from the meeting all with the Yondai Maō and Dark Lords behind him.

The sight that they witness scared all them to their core.

By the time they had emerged from the meeting room the pillar had dissipated and Naruto and Kuroka were no more.

In their place was something that no one. NO ONE. Wanted to ever pay witness to again, because in their place was the blackened, armored giant that was Alucard.

**000TVOHG000**

**Chapter complete! This one took me longer than it should have to complete. I have most of it done Monday but laziness prevented me from doing anything productive until today.**

**This chapter did not come out as I wanted it too. I wanted to introduce three of Naruto's peerage members this chapter, but I unfortunately did.**

**Jiro is a Dire Wolf that is a bit more that he appears. Don't get me wrong he's not a god hidden in wolves clothing or anything. He has slightly greater intelligence than a normal wolf, but still. I know a lot of you will figure it out easily. **

**His next peerage member will unsurprisingly be a member of the Shuzen girls. Which one should it be? Kokoa, Kahlua, or Akua. I would give you the choice of Moka, but I have something planned for her later than requires her not being in the peerage for now. Not to say that she ever will.**

**Before you complain I shall point out a few things:**

**Yes Canonically the Dark Lords are only Akasha, Touhou, and Tenmei. I added Issa and Gyokuro, because I'm the author here.**

**Suì-Fēng's name is in fact Suì-Fēng, not Soi-Fong**

**Naruto will not have the free ability to use this form whenever he wants. This is very much his berserk form and won't be used every time Naruto's gets pissed. You could consider this Naruto's version of Juggernaut Drive or Breakdown the Beast. Complete with the fact that this can potential absorb all his life force.**

**Kuroka may or may not be dead from this. If she is then it won't be permanent, so not pointless fan boy rage. And even as I write this I get the feeling that a few of you are going to ignore my A/N all together and just rage anyway.**

**I call the Four Great Satans the Yondai Maō because I felt it was more awesome that their normal name after reading it on the wiki one day.  
**

**In other news after next chapter I this story will be on break until the 20th, meaning I won't be actively working on this story if my self-restraint will it, so that I can put much needed focus on my other stories.**

**Finally, HIGH SCHOOL DxD SEASON 3 CONFIRMED! I've been excited about this for two weeks, but keep for getting to tell you guys that didn't already know.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, Review, Enjoy!**


	5. Intro: Anticlimatic Battle of the Titans

"**KKKKIIIIIIRAAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH**!" The blackened beast yelled to the high heavens. The beast was extremely skinny with length limbs. Each foot and hand ended in long curved claws as elongated as and wider than a fully grown man. Every inch of its body was black except for the large smooth ruby at the center of its chest. Its spinal cord protruded long bony, armored spikes that look capable of even cutting through the scales of dragons. Its skull wasn't humanoid at all and looked to be doing an imitation of the skull of an alien from the 1970s movie, Alien. It was a truly terrifying sight as the monster roared upwards into the sky.

"What the…" Akua looked upon the best in horror. That boy… this form… why did she feel the need to pee herself now.

"Girls! Get back!" Akasha said as she charged for Akua to protect the girl from her demise.

"**DIE**!" The beast roared swinging down its arm. Akua was paralyzed as the sharp claw of the berserk Shinso went to impale her.

"NO!" Akasha snatched back Akua-

"GAARRGHH!" But not before the beast's claw managed to sink in and through her daughter's leg.

"Touhou!" Issa gave the single-worded order and the elf like man powers flare to life. His short elderly body vanish in a darkened glow. His replacement was a bishōnen man with long black hair and pointed ears.

With a wordless spell bubbles surrounded Akasha and Akua, Rias, Jiro, and Kuroka, Moka, Kokoa, and Kahlua, and finally the rest of the Dark Lords and the Maō shared a bubble with him.

"**DIE! DIE! DIE**!" The beast laid down a barrage of blows on the bubble barriers, but they did not budge even slightly.

"Going up." Touhou joked as all the bubbles jettisoned into the air and collided, seamlessly merging into one large bubble. The massive bubble didn't stop elevating until it was several times higher than then height of the fifty foot tall beast.

"Shhh… Akua-chan it's going to be okay." Akasha soothed Akua holding her close.

"I'll deal with the girl." Touhou slowly fell to his knees and placed his hands over where the girl's leg once were. A green transparent energy shield appeared over his hands and began releasing particles down onto Akua's legs causes a restoration of what she had been missing.

"What's going on?" Tenmei asked glaring down at the beast. "Alucard is dead. Isn't he?"

"That's Alucard." Kahlua asked fearfully.

"No." Issa said simply. Everyone turned to the raven haired vampire as he looked down upon the brutish creature as it roared and raged destroying the castle with ease. "I served under Lord Alucard. His smell and his energy signature are still clear in my mind. That vampire is not Alucard, but that level of **Creation** he's using is extraordinarily high."

"That's a Shinso?" Gyokuro asked with shock evident in both her voice and face. Shinso Vampire were a rare occurrence. They were leagues ahead of other monsters. Far superior to even normal vampires. The only living Shinso she was aware of were herself, Akasha, Issa, and Moka. It irritated her to no ends that Akasha's daughter became a Shinso while neither of her own daughters had.

"Yes. This… boy… no girl… this thing." Issa could not determine from the smell. "Has a smell similar to Alucard and its energy signature is also extremely similar."

"Could it be just that Alucard's smell and power has changed after 400 years?" Touhou asked.

"No that thing has the scent of both a man and woman. It couldn't be Alucard." Issa noted.

"Don't call Naruto-kun and Kuroka-nee-chan a thing, you bastard!" Shirone yelled charging at Issa.

"Shirone, stop!" Sirzechs snatched up Shirone before she could do something that she would regret.

"That bitch killed her! She killed Kuroka! Let her die! Let Naruto-kun ea**t her**! **DIE!**" they watched mortified as Shirone's eye bleed red completely and blood began to erupt from gashes that suddenly opened on her arms. The blood began to harden and become black.

"**Sleep**." Falbium placed his hands atop Shirone's head as she thrashed within Sirzech's full nelson. The next moment Shirone went limp in Sirzechs arms and the black crystallized blood became wet and red again. The gashes stitched back together before closing completely as if her skin and flesh had never split.

"That was **Creation**." Gyokuro looked flabbergasted. "How? only Shinso…" She could not continue her speech such was her shock.

"My Evil Piece System uses an extremely advances form of modification magic formulas and a bit of the user's essence and DNA to transform the one they choose as a peerage member into the species identical to the user. It was a breakthrough that I could even make it capable of transforming a creature into two new species simultaneously, but becoming a part of the Shinso subgroup shouldn't have been possibly since, from my studies, a Shinso parent does not translate to Shinso offspring. Could this mean that all of the girls possess the aptitude to become Shinso? I need to bring them to my lab ASAP."

"Ajuka, concentrate." Sirzechs ordered as he lowered Shirone onto the bottom of the bubble were she curled up into a ball.

"You're right I should get a sample." Ajuka pulled a syringe out of thin air and looked ready to draw a healthy dose of blood from Shirone had Sirzechs not placed the force of his flaring power down on his shoulders. "Sirzechs don't bother me this is science!"

"Baka, you can go all mad scientist later, we have to save, Naru-tan." Serafall looked determined as she held her magic staff at the ready. She used demonic magic which didn't require staffs. She still seemed to use the channeling stick as in her words. 'A Magical Girl is nothing without her magic staff!' No one told her otherwise since a Leviathan tantrum was one that would cause the whole Underworld to suffer.

"What is going on!?" Akasha demanded. Sirzechs turned a glare to the woman letting out a low rumbling sound that sounded vaguely like a growl.

"Your daughter attacked my son's peerage reducing him to this state."

"That shouldn't be possible." Issa stated looking between Sirzechs and the rampaging Naruto. "That is **Creation**. An ability exclusive to Shinso vampires. A mere devil shouldn't be capable of having it."

"Naruto said he was made a vampire through a blood adoption ritual." Kahlua chimed in. "He also said that he was the son of Alucard."

"That is a lie! Grandfather died a long time ago!" Akua sneered.

"Alucard-sama went missing. I never thought he was dead." Issa said causing the Dark Lord's to turn to him in shock.

"What are you talking about, Issa-kun?" Akasha said. True she hadn't ever heard him say Alucard was dead, but she had never thought anything off it. The Vampire Lord is dead, isn't he?

"I was blood-bound to Alucard-sama by a seal placed on my hand." Issa showed his hand to emphasize his statement. "A seal that vanished when he died. A seal that didn't vanish until twelve years ago." Issa said causing further shock from his peers.

"Did you think we didn't need to know that!?" Tenmei seemed appalled that such a secret was keep from him.

"I didn't wish to get anyone's hope up. My sensory ability is greater than anyone else, but still the only proof that I had that Alucard-sama was still alive was this seal. I had resigned to the idea that the seal had merely malfunctioned until it vanished and after it had done so, it was too late to try anything."

"Alucard-sama, died sealing away a part of a primordial god into his son." Sirzechs informed. "And if we don't calm him down then he may tap into that god's power and lay waste to the underworld."

"That boy… is… Grandpa's son." Akua seemed utterly broken and disgusted by her own actions.

"Yes." Sirzechs answered easily.

"Why weren't we not told!?" Gyokuro derided.

"Why should you? Alucard placed Naruto into I and my wife's keeping."

"He is the rightful King of the Vampires!" Issa voiced picked up into a roar.

"He is my son! A gift that I will not hand over to anyone!" Sirzechs power flared.

"You can debate about the boy later. Right now we need to avoid being eradicated." Falbium said in an annoyed tone glaring down at Naruto.

The dark form of the teenager had stopped trying to attack through jumping and swinging his arms at them and instead had his mouth agape as a ball of black and red demonic power was rapidly generating and compressing above him. The spherical power of destruction was targeted right for them.

"The compressing rather of that thing is too high. If he fires it we'll all be dead in an instant." Sirzechs said.

"Can't you stop it?" Serafall asked.

"Not without assuming my 'true form'." His true form wasn't something to be used lightly. He could very well end up killing everyone around him if he did, so with Rias being around that wasn't an option he wanted to take and with his opponent being the combined form of his son and son's Rook then that option was completely off the table and thrown into the garbage bin.

"Touhou take the children as far away as you can." Issa ordered.

"Right."

"Falbium go with them." Sirzechs ordered as well.

"Why would I play baby sitter?" His and Sirzechs's eyes meet and in that instance he saw his own death. "R-right I'll watch the brats."

"We're going to save, Naru-tan!" Serafall cheered determinately.

"Akasha-kaa-chan, I have to apologize!" Akua pleaded hanging onto the pinkette's shirt even though she seemed too weak to move properly.

Akasha gentle grasped her daughter's wrist and pulled them away. "Do so after he has calmed down."

"Nii-san, don't hurt Naruto-kun!" Rias pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Rias, I will save him." Sirzechs assured, but he didn't promise that he would be unharmed. As much as it hurt him, he would have to usie everything in his arsenal short of his surekill moves to stop his son from causing absolute destruction in his wake.

Holes opened beneath the Dark Lords and Maōs heading into battle. They began to rapidly plummet to the group as the bubble holding the children and two adults shot of into the distance just as Naruto's attack finished charging and fired off.

It hit nothing but the power it radiated and the force behind it was frightening.

Tenmei was the first to land. The Rakshasa quickly discarded his head piece and allowed her shirt to fall to his waist and hang there.

His true form was that of a long haired man with a young appearance and sharp fangs replacing his teeth. His eyes glowed a nefarious red and had black markings around them. While the rest of his skin was a pale peach his arms were as red as exposed flesh with sharp, golden gauntlets growing around his hands. Above each off his ears extended a golden, slightly curved horns. The middle of his chest seemed to open revealing a red eye with a black sclera.

"This is going to be fun." Tenmei cracked his knuckles.

"We're not trying to kill him." Issa reminded the Rakshasa as he discarded his black jacket and tie and released several of his top buttons.

"That makes this harder then." Tenmei frowned.

"He's the future of the vampire race. If you so much as maim him…" Gyokuro left the threat in the air.

"Not like whatever I destroy won't grow back." Tenmei frowned.

"How are we going to deal with him?" Ajuka asked Sirzechs turned to his fellow Maō to answer, but Akasha spoke up.

"I think we'd have to catch him first." She said as the Alucard look-a-like began to chase after were Touhou had ran off to.

"Serafall!" Sirzechs order was quickly followed as Serafall began to spin her pink magical staff rapidly generating a brilliant amount of magically power around the golden star of her magic channel staff's business end.

"KYA!" With her roar she swung her weapon down up the ground. A mountainous wave of white-blue energy erupted from the ground and charged Naruto's fleeing form.

The berserker was too single-minded to notice the attack and was frozen within what became a massive glacier of ice.

"Well that was anticlimactic. I wanted to get a punch in." Tenmei grumbled to the others who still had grave looks on their faces.

"How long will that hold?" Issa asked.

"Not long." The Beelzebub's words rang true as the ice began to melt and crack.

"**RAAAARRRRRGHHHH**!" With a triumphant roar the Shinso broke from the ice with his body burning red.

"He superheated his exoskeleton." Gyokuro looked mortified. Any conventional restraints wouldn't work if he could just melt them away.

"My turn!" Tenmei shot into the air to Naruto's exposed back and cocked his first back. "EAT IT!" With a valiant straight punch to Naruto's spine the boy was launched forward by the explosive impact that left a chunk of armor missing.

"COME BACK!" The priest taunted as he shot after the boy in monster's clothing. He kicked off the creating a sonic boom, easily bypassing the boy and floating in the air, waiting for the impending arrival.

Just as Naruto neared the Rakshasa delivered an uppercut to his jaw and despite Naruto's jaw alone being bigger than Tenmei the punch did tremendous damage; sending the beast of destruction hurtling into the sky.

"NOT YET!" Tenmei again shot off after Naruto and appeared several hundred feet above ground with Naruto's moments away.

"**DIE**!" Naruto yelled as his arms shot up and took hold of the demon god before he could react. The grip was brutally tight as several of Tenmei's bones cracked from the pressure. "**DIE**!" Naruto threw Tenmei down at a speed that broke the sound barrier several times over creating multiply sonic booms as Tenmei's speed of decent rapidly increased.

'_Crap, this kid's dangerous_.' Tenmei tried to correct himself before he hit the ground but it was at that moment that Naruto's foot caught up to his back. The devilish vampire's foot slammed into him with all the force of a large meteor accelerating his decent and insuring that there was no stopping him from slamming into the unforgiving ground.

Naruto landed feet first with one of those feet stomping Tenmei further into his crater.

"It's obvious that taking him on solo isn't a good idea." Gyokuro said while the rest of her cohorts nodded in agreement.

"How can we stop him!?" Serafall asked. If any of them wanted to they could 'stop' Naruto, but that would mean killing him. None were wanted to do that for obvious reasons.

"We destroy the body." Issa answered.

"That is out of the question." Sirzechs said give Issa a look that could kill.

"I can't believe you would suggest something so stupid! He is our best chance to reclaim our glory!" Gyokuro reprimanded

"Most of that body is made from Creation. The boy is actual in that orb on his chest. We have to destroy the body and then break into the jewel." Issa clarified.

"From there we can calm him done." Sirzechs realized.

"We do this together." Akasha's leathery bat wings sprung from her back and her eyes shined with nigh unrivaled power.

"Right!" Serafall discarded her magic staff and began to channel her powers directly through her hands.

"I won't forgive any of you if he is so much as scarred." Sirzechs body began to produce an unfathomable amount of black and red spheres of demonic powers that hung in the air around him like protective funnels. (1)

"He's Shinso blood will heal him." Ajuka's more or less restated Tenmei's opinion, which was logical, but it didn't mean that he didn't have to dodge when one of Sirzechs's spheres began to target him.

"Enough talking. We end this farce now!" Gyokuro took action. She ripped away the clip holding back her hair causing her on power to erupt out of her body is an explosion of black lightning. "**Enemy Zero**" The flesh on the underside of her hand opened revealing a second pair of eyes. "**Nigrum Fulgura Hastam**." The coursing black lightning focused into a black spear that shot off towards Naruto with cold precision.

"CRAAAAAGHH!" Naruto cried as the spear pieced through his head. His regenerative ability worked overtime to restore the damage, but the time needed for that wasn't given

"**RUIN THE EXTINCT**!" Sirzechs passive balls became bullets that targeted his son with unhindered force and power.

"Kankara Formula." Ajuka spoke smoothly. Every single bullet became engulfed with his magic and increased to the sizes of small houses. They blurred beyond visible sight.

The next instance Naruto's body was little more than its ruby center.

"This is it!" Akasha took her chance and shot for the sphere. She loomed over it with her leg raised.

"**NO**!" The pink haired vampire didn't escape the shock wave that exploded from the jewel as a defensive barrier formed around them.

"Akasha!" Issa shot into the air and caught his wife. It was a disheartening sight as the barrier dropped revealing that Naruto's gigantic exoskeleton had been restored and was now sporting long tentacles sprouted from his back. Each of the tentacles sported sickly sharp edges that dripped with an unknown toxin.

"HEY DO FORGET ABOUT ME NOW!" Tenmei was back up and swinging. Specifically for Naruto's head.

"I'll hold him off!" Serafall's hands swung forward. All of the ground before her froze culminating with the ground beneath Naruto freezing over. The ice creep up deep freezing Naruto's body.

"Let's try this again!" Issa and Akasha raced to reach the body before he manage to warm up. Spheres of destruction rushed passed them and destroyed Naruto's body at the shoulders and hips.

Together they cocked their hands back and were about to deliver a punch to Naruto's scarlet center, but they were quickly repelled by the crimson force field that protected Naruto as his body was restored.

"Damn it all! This thing barrier creation is faster no matter how quickly we attack.

**000TVOHG000**

"**Die! Die! Just Die! Everything! Die**!" Naruto floated in a void repeating this mantra as his eyes glowed with rubicund rage.

"Naruto-kun." Kuroka floated out of the void of blackness and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Her breast pressed against his back. "Naruto-kun, please calm down."

"**They hurt Kuroka**!" Naruto roared and thrashed in Kuroka's grip he could only see red he could only hear distorted whispers. He didn't know Kuroka was with him. He only knew that he would spill the world of its blood for crossing him so thoroughly. He would start with that vampire bitch that dare to harm that which he held precious.

"Naruto-kun I here with you! It's okay I'm fine!"

Her master's eyes flashed with recognition for a split second.

"**She killed you**!?"

"No, she just hurt me. I'm fine, but you're not. You need to calm down." Naruto's powers dimmed causing Kuroka to smile at her success.

"No. **NO**!" Naruto's powers flared up once more. "**I can't let them hurt my Kuroka again! I WON'T LET THEM**!"

"Who is them, Naruto?" Kuroka frowned.

"**The world! Everyone wants to destroy my happiness. I can't live in peace as long as the rest of the world continues to exist! I'll destroy everything**!" Naruto had a demented, crazed smirk on his face that scared his bodacious Rook.

"I don't want that…" Kuroka pleaded. "What about Shirone? Rias? Suì-Fēng? Nel?"

"**I'll save them**!"

"You can't save and destroy. Your enemies will only target them while you back is turned."

"**I won't let them**!"

"Naruto-kun... I know I've told you this before... but, I want you to be the father of my children. I won't a lot of them. I want to give you a family big enough so you will always know that you are loved…"

"**Kurok**a-chan." Naruto whimpered as his power declined.

"But I won't be with a monster!" the black Nekoshō declared viciously.

"I am a mon**ster. I can't stop that**!" Naruto's anger turned on the girl that stood by him in this void. He ripped himself from her grip and glared at her at eye level.

"No," Kuroka cuffed his face. "You are a devil! You are a vampire! You are a Jinchūriki! You are so much… but you are not a monster! You are kind, loving, amazing! The one I choose as my mate! That Naruto is the one that you are. The one I want! A monster kills innocent people! A monster destroys!"

"That's stupid! I am a monster by birth!"

"Naruto-kun, you know what I mean." Kuroka said sadly giving him a blatant stare. He released a billowed sigh and looked at her. She was crying, her eyes held both sorrow and disappointment. He hated it. He never wanted his precious people to cry.

"**Kuroka-chan… I just was t**o protect my precious people."

"Do you think you're the only person that has people that are precious to them!?" Kuroka's words struck a chord. "You're not everyone you will kill has family and friends. You're taking from them what you wouldn't want taken from you! The worst part is that you're hurting you precious people, too. You father destroyed the lives of his precious people, because he wanted to make it better for them through the wrong means. Killing isn't the answer Naruto-kun. It rarely is. I thought Grayfia-kaa-chan would have drilled that into you head."

"Kuroka-chan I just want to keep you all safe and happy." Naruto sounded defeated.

"I'm not happy. Not at all. Think about other people. How do you think Rias and Shirone feel? Or Nel and Suì-Fēng? Your Kaa-chan and Tou-san."

"I want to protect all of you! Why can't you see that!?"

"If you want to protect us then do so, but watching you kill people that don't have it coming is only hurting the hearts of all your precious people."

"Kuroka-chan…" Naruto began to shed tears of his own. He looked to his feet as if submitting to his wrongful actions.

"Naruto-koi…" Kuroka leaned in and raised his head to hers. "… Let's, please, get out of here." She placed a kiss on his lips creating a spark between them that vanquished the darkness around them.

**000TVOHG000**

The Sandai Maō and four fifths of the Dark Lord's watched in startled awe as the rampaging beast that was Naruto froze in his wake. Slowly the exoskeleton began to fall apart, being reduced to sparkled dust that vanished in the wind.

With a great crack the rubied sphere that allegedly held Naruto shattered into pieces. Naruto and Kuroka, joined together in a tight embrace, began to plummet to the earth; unconscious.

Sirzechs sprang upwards and caught the two before they could crash.

"So it's over?" Ajuka asked as Sirzechs gently lad his son and the black cat onto the ground.

"I'm underwhelmed that it ended so abruptly." Tenmei pouted as he collected his head gear and corrected his clothing; appearance as a pedophilic priest once again.

"It seems that he has calmed down which is all that really matters." Akasha said happily.

"Try telling that to Grayfia." Sirzechs looked at the remnants of the castle with a frown. He wasn't going to hear the end of this.

"We could always get a time magic user over here before Grayfia comes back."

"It's a bit too late for that." Their attention was turned to certain silverette beauty with a creepy looking harisen in her hand.

By her side was a cute young girl with long dark violet hair and doe brown eyes. She wore a simple blue gown and in her hands was a clear crystal ball. "Am I going to have to fix this?" The little girl gained an aura of depression as Grayfia nodded. The strongest queen patted the girl's head affectionately dimming the depression a bit.

"Sirzechs-_**kun**_**,** why is it that every time I leave I return to a destroyed castle."

"Grayfia! Weren't you on vacation!?" Sirzechs panicked. His wife had told him a week back that she was leaving for a couple days. He accepted it as she just being overstressed from having to take care of the castle, as Lady of the estate, as a parent, and as head of staff.

"I merely left to pick up Ultear, here." The purplette was glaring daggers at Sirzechs; obviously registering her plight as his fault. "Since I thought she would be a good addition to Naruto-chan's Peerage."

"Oh, well... I can explain what happened easily, but I think it best I take Naruto to his room." He turned tail to run away meaning he never saw the attack by Grayfia's harisen of death.

**000TVOHG000**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. He was now in a field of luscious green grass as far as the eye can see; on a low incline hill. Beside him was a man with slick blonde hair and ruby red eyes. He would have mistaken the man for himself in a couple years had he not registered the hair and lack of whiskered cheeks. The man wore loss blue cargo pants and a long sleeved matching shirt under a green flak jacket.

"So you're finally awake, em?" The man asked.

"F-father!"

"I the flesh, well I guess that's not quite right nor are you awake. This is a dream after all."

"A dream?"

"Yeah, I managed to get ol' Death to let me visit you for a quick second." Alucard smiled in a way that uplifted Naruto's positive emotions.

"Why now?" Naruto inquired. Alucard looked at Naruto seriously with a slight frown on his face.

"You almost choose a path like my own. One of destruct and death. I wanted to come talk to you and make sure you know that I don't want that for you."

Naruto looked down in disappointment. "I wanted to kill that Akua girl so much then I just wanted to kill everyone-"

"That is the curse of the Shinso." Alucard informed. Naruto looked at him oddly.

"Huh?"

"As Shinso we have so much power, but that power works heavily in conjunction with our darker emotions. Hatred, anger, sorrow, jealous all of these can drive us into madness. If you let your feelings cloud your judgment then you'll destroy yourself and everyone around you."

"So… I should stop feeling?"

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Alucard's waves his hands in a panic with a goofy grin on his face. "You don't have to stop feeling. You shouldn't stop feeling! Your emotions will give you strength. Each one is important. Except all of them as you, but not as what makes you Naruto. Don't let them control you. Suppressing them will only ensure shit will hit the fan when you finally lose control of them."

"So what should I do?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"I can't tell you that." Alucard laughed awkwardly. "You can get better advice on emotion control than what I could say, but if I know one thing it's that as long try to smile and laugh only a few things can really get to you."

"That's it."

"Hey I don't think I went down in the history books as a great philosopher or anything. You have to find your own path." Alucard stood up and dusted his rear of any grass. "Just try to not destroy too much in you search." Alucard smiled at him one more time before walking away.

"Wait! Why are you leaving so soon?"

"Because you're waking up! If you ever need me, just dream and I'll come!" Alucard waved goodbye as he vanished in a mist that suddenly began to surround them.

Naruto couldn't stop the mist from surrounding him and then engulfing him. He knew darkness after that.

**000TVOHG000**

"Naruto-kun, wake up!" Rias shook Naruto's still form roughly causing the boy to groan.

"Er, Rias-chan. I have a headache. You aren't helping it." Naruto set up in his bed. His massive room was filled with girls in maid outfit sans Rias who wore a pretty green dress.

"Naruto-sama." Akua stepped forward.

"What is she doing here?" Naruto glared at his niece as Kuroka bounced down beside him on his bed.

"It was my idea. She's going to serve as your pawn from now on as retribution. The lowest piece to do all the dirty work none of use are going to do."

"Since when do you go making decisions for me?" Naruto laughed causing Kuroka to pout.

"It was done with Grayfia-sama's agreement. She also made it clear that I would be serving as your Bishop." Naruto turned to the purple haired maid wearing the conservative maid dress with crystal ball in hand. She had a stern look on her face that reminded him of his mother.

"Uuuhhh, why does kaa-chan feel she can control my peerage."

"It's the only way you don't receive further punishment. Seems like a sweet deal. Getting to add three more girls to your sexy harem." Nel said with a coy smirk while leaning coolly against the wall.

"WHAT! T-this a harem!" Kahlua suddenly felt the need to pull down at her maid's skirt as if Naruto would somehow peep up it if she didn't.

"Ignore, Nel, she is almost as bad as Kuroka when it comes to irritating people-" Naruto conferred.

"She's a pale imitation, nya!" Kuroka chimed in receiving a glare from Nelliel.

"So why are you here, then?" Naruto asked turning to Kahlua. "I mean you where a bit hostile, but you didn't attack. At least I don't think you did."

"W-well, um, you see. I'm here-"

"To seduce you." Shirone answered dully.

"Gyokuro, our _mother_, left us as means to rope you into restoring the Dracul Faction to its former glory." Akua clarified though the contempt in her voice made her feelings for this Gyokuro woman obvious.

"Those were my intentions anyway, but I'm not nearly strong enough to deal with that yet. Why tell me this though wouldn't that have ruined your plans."

"My loyalty lies squarely with you, Oji-sama." Akua said with a smirk.

Naruto laughed a bit at that. "Fine, _mei_-chan, but if you cross me or attack anyone that is precious to me… _**I'll kill you**_." The killing intent laced demonic power that flood the room for a second scared everyone in the vicinity.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting my family." Akua elucidated.

"I'll barely trust that. Honestly the only reason you're not in a dungeon somewhere is because you **are** family, so I have to consider you precious rather I like to or not."

"So its final our little family is growing a bit more?" Kuroka asked.

"Yup." Naruto pulled out three evil pieces, a Bishop in two pawns. "I hope you don't mind being pawns, but I want to save my last bishop and I don't think it would help a vampire too much considering most are close combat orientated, so be reborn as my servants and live a life of dreams or whatever." Naruto was ready to throw the pieces, but Shirone grasped his hand.

"Not inside." Naruto thought on the words.

"Yeah you're probably right." The last time he used his pieces inside it caused an eruption that left his room without a roof until the repair crew came to fix it. He also got an ear lashing from his mother. "I'll just do it later then."

"So what's next?" Nel asked as she stood up off the wall.

"Everyone pack your bags. I think my peerage is big enough now for a training trip."

"I'm going to." Rias butted in.

"Nope." Naruto shot down.

"What! Why!?"

"I don't plan on returning until I know everyone is strong enough to defend themselves against most of the average threats. It could take a while and you have duties as heiress. Namely running the Kuoh territory."

"What you can't leave me!" Rias looked on the verge of throwing one of her legendary pity parties.

"What is a couple years when we have the rest of eternity?" Naruto justified.

"Hn!" Rias flipped her head away from him. Obviously she didn't agree. "I don't trust her to not touch you!" she pointed an accusing finger at Kuroka. "You virginity is mine!" She declared fiercely and proudly.

"Pervert." Naruto mutter face-palming.

"Ha, as if the privilege of teaching Naruto-kun all the curves of a woman would go to anyone but the one with the best breasts, nya." Kuroka declared poking out her chest.

"B-biggest do-doesn't equal b-best." Suì-Fēng said nervously, obviously out of her comfort zone with the conversation, while subconscious poking her chest out as well.

"If taking Oji-sama's virginity is on the table then I volunteer." Akua said.

"He's your uncle!" Kahlua spoke out.

"So." Akua rebutted.

"King-kun, all mine." Shirone set in Naruto's lap and swung her arms around him.

'_It's a gift and a curse_.' Naruto thought as the girl's argued over his virginity. '_Maybe I should just go to an expensive whore_.' Nah, that would only cause a backlash that he didn't wan to face

**000TVOHG000**

"YOSH! Next chapter is the start of the canon." Naruto cheered.

"Took long enough." Nel appeared beside him.

"AWWW! Nel what are you doing here!"

"Author-baka didn't give me enough screen time the last two chapters, so I'm taking some now."

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged. "Tone in next chapter for fallen angels, dragons, and me peeping on naked chicks."

"I'll also pop Naruto-kun's cherry."

"What!? Really!?"

**Next Time: Nel's Ambition. Your Virginity is Mine!**

"Nel stop messing with the queue cards!"

**Next Time: Enter the Dragon! Naruto vs. Raynare**

**000TVOHG000**

**(1) I was referencing to the funnels from the Gundam series not actual funnels**

**I am sorry on so many levels. I wanted to go for an epic fight this chapter, but making an epic fight out of this was really beyond difficult as I'm not too experienced with fights and making a seven versus one fight was even harder as I wanted Naruto to still feel like a threat without underplaying anyone. Tenmei got the short end of the stick obviously.**

**I'm also sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I try to release something every week and I missed last week by a hair and a half.**

**Other than that I hope someone still enjoyed this chapter even though I don't feel I lived up to my on expectations with it.**

**Also Review. It's a huge ego boost and every time I get a review it makes me more eager to update. I'll talking to all of you phantom followers. You know you are. Favs and Following me, but I never here a peep from you. It's nice that you like my stuff enough to fav/follow me, but I would love if you took a sec to tell me why.**

**Also if you want to pm me I'll try to reply within 24 hours and I tend to reply to questions in reviews as soon as I find the time.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, ****REVIEW****, Enjoy!**

**PS: Don't forget I won't be working on chapter 6 until after the 20th as I want to take the time to make some progression with other projects.**


	6. C1: Return

"Uuuhhh, Kiriyuu, Motohama why did we come to this stupid Academy?" Growled a brunette haired girl. She was relatively normal with hazel brown eyes and a relatively small bust line, B-cup best. Her hair was long with bangs that framed her face and a bit of her hair was pulled up into a side ponytail. She wore the uniform of the aforementioned academy which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown oxford shoes. This was Uzume Hyoudou, the predator of Kuoh Academy. Not accepted by the boys or girls do to her habit of peeping on both. She was avoided like the plague to the point that she a petition had successfully assigned her a special shower time during gym, so the girls didn't have to share the shower with her.

"You and Motohama decided on this. I wanted to go to that all boys' school." Kiriyuu drooled at what the possibilities could have yielded. She was a pettanko with brown hair pulled into twintails. Her most notable feature were the dark pink glasses she wore. Notorious for being a pervert that could determine a man's 'size' by a glance alone. She wore a uniform identical to that of Uzume's though she forwent the cape.

"I don't know what's more wrong: the fact that you want to dress up as a guy to get into that place or that you would probably get away with it." Motohama spoke up. He was the only male of the trio of perverted students that were currently spending their time chilling out on an incline that over looked Kuoh Academy. He was a short black haired youth with black glasses that were rumored to be the means to how he accurately determined the bust, waist, and hip size of every girl he saw. He wore the male version of Kuoh Academy's uniform which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"I going to take that as a compliment." Kiriyuu let the insult pass.

"Yeah, just bask in the fact that you have the body of a pre-adolescent boy." Motohama said rather rudely. Kiriyuu forgot her pass statement as she hit Motohama in the face with her backpack.

"At least I'm not a scrawny excuse for a man, no-dick!" Kiriyuu growled.

"Hey, four inches is perfectly respectable size!"

"For a ten year old!" Kiriyuu corrected.

"Shut up!" Motohama cried out weakly. "Ignoring flat-chest. Kuoh Academy is a private school filled with sexy women that have both a lot of money and awesome bodies! Not to mention that the foreign girls are ridiculous. The boy to girl ratio is so favored to the girls side that there was bound to be plenty of gay, bi, or maybe 'bi-curious' girl in attendance. While still be more than enough for me to handle!"

"THEN I WOULD HAVE MY VERY OWN HAREM!" Uzume screamed in way that should only be seen in sentai-like shows before striking pose. Motohama wasn't helping as he chose to strike a pose right along with her.

"Hell yeah! We were going to have hot unprotected sex and then never call them again!" Motohama screamed.

"All I want is a sexy bishōnen with a nice dick." Kiriyuu moaned.

Motohama looked at Kiriyuu in disgust. "You thoughts are sickening."

"Well then I guess you know how all the other girls feel about you then."

"Low blow, flat-chest, low blow."

"It's so unfair. A girl like me should have a girlfriend by now or at least a boyfriend." Uzume began to wallow in her self-pity. "I mean isn't getting a boyfriend suppose to be easy for a girl my age."

"The girls find you too perverted and the few boys here are more focused on actually hot pieces of meat. The few that aren't looking for that are turned off by your overly perverted nature."

Uzume glared at Motohama "And you wonder why we're the only girls that would so much as talk to you."

"Oh burn!" Kiriyuu snickered.

"Shut up! I can get a girl if I really tried!"

"You say that, but it's the second semester of our second year and between the three of us no potential lover will even talk to us for more than a second."

"Well there is that one rich fat guy." Uzume reminded them.

"Yeah Motohama hop on that fat dick, definitely bigger than yours!" Kiriyuu playfully pushed her bespectacled cohort.

"We promised never to bring that up again!" Motohama shivered in recollection.

"We can't give up just yet! We can't graduate as virgins!" Uzume declared determinately.

"HEY KIBA-CHAN WAIT UP!"

The perverted trio turned to see a horde of guys running up to this one girl. She was incredibly beautiful with long blond hair, perfect unblemished skin except for a cute beauty mark under her left eye, and speaking of her eyes, they were an off blue that shined in the sun. Despite her petite size she had wide hips and hug breasts that made her look far superior to the other girls despite wearing the same basic uniform as everyone else.

She stopped for the group of boys that all but surrounded her. Leaving only a small gap for her to escape through if she so inclined; though that may have been unintentional.

"Hey, Yumi-chan would you mind going to the movies with me?"

"No way! You just have to go to Karaoke we us!"

"Forget all these losers! I have reservations to Sukiyabashi. Just the two of use. We'll get there on my private jet."

"My chefs while prepare a perfect dinner for you on my personal yacht."

"Stop trying to throw money at her. Yumi-chan will obviously enjoy a simple walk through the park! Wouldn't you Yumi-chan!?"

"Sorry boys I have club activities to get to. I really wish I had the time though." Yumi quickly slipped out the cloud of testosterone as they raved on about how perfect Yumi was amongst each other. She ran away at speeds that didn't seem natural for anyone but an Olympic-class runner. Even as she did this she seemed to move with grace and style that neither Kiriyuu nor Uzume could match.

"Kiba Yumi of Class 2-C. The Princess of Kuoh Academy. The main reason why no guy gives any other girl any attention. The ultimate cocktease, so sexy but won't give any guys a shot! For normies like me the gap between us is just too big!" Motohama slumped.

"I want to cut her up and hide the pieces." Kiriyuu grumbled darkly. Motohama took several noticeable steps away from the jealous girl.

"THAT BITCH! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S SEXY, SMART, COOL, SOPHISTICATED, AND HOT DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULDN'T RUB UP ON ME TOO!" Uzume yelled. The group of boys quickly ran away when they noticed they were too close to Uzume Hyoudou. That girl was just too perverted for any of their tastes.

"She sucks so much less then you two." Motohama was obviously asking for a beat down.

"I detect a new penis!" Kiriyuu began to spin every which way. "It's big. It's wide. So delicious. I can feel it now!" Kiriyuu was quickly deteriorating into a slobbering mess! "THERE!" She pointed across campus to the entrance of the academy.

Uzume looked and she would later swear that this was the moment where she fell in love because entering the Academy was a boy with silver hair that spiked out into every direction, teal-green eyes, immaculate tan skin, and a tall, buff, but not hulking, stature that showed through his Kuoh Academy uniform which didn't have a jacket. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder casually. He was the perfect man with the qualities of both an athlete and a bishōnen.

On his arm was a cute Lolita with white hair and golden eyes. She wore the uniform for the academy with out the cape; possibly a first year.

Walking behind them, lazily, was this black eyed boy that just barely passed at what could be perceived as bishōnen with black hair pulled into hair style that resembled the leaves of a pineapple. His uniform did have its jacket, but the whole thing looked as if it need to go through a streamer a couple times. The knees were torn, but that looked intentionally rather than accidental and his shirt was parted just enough to reveal a finish net undershirt so maybe he was going for the Punk look.

And beside him was this pale bishōnen that was so feminine Uzume would swear he was a she if it wasn't for the male uniform he wore. He had two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head, distinguished by an atypical 'zigzag' hair parting, with two separate partings on either side of his face. His jacket was tied around his waist rather than on his chest. His shirt was a bit tight verifying he was indeed a boy based on his defined muscles that were visible.

Finishing out the group was a dark-skinned boy with a combination or rugged and bishōnen appeal with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with black lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore the Academy uniform without a jacket and the sleeves rolled up to reveal the start of what she could only presume to be an arm filled to the brim with tattoos.

"Oh my God, you answered my prayers!" Kiriyuu fell to her knees and bowed to her deity.

"No, no, no, no, no. Too many pretty boys! The possibility of me getting a girlfriend is dropping into the negatives!" Motohama fell to his knees and began to damn his own deity.

"I think I'm in love." Uzume was dazed.

"Huh?" Kiriyuu followed Uzume's line of sight and frowned immediately. "Do you not see that line of bishōnen goodness behind him, why in the high heavens do you want the only one that is obviously taken? I mean dark chocolate looks tantalizing and the pine-apple head looks lazy enough to settle for you!"

"She's probably just his sister." Uzume rationalized in her daze. She began to walk in his direction, but Kiriyuu swung her arms around her waist.

"No, you're not ready you'll embarrass yourself in front of the entire school!" Kiriyuu pleaded for her friend, but she only succeeded in being dragged alongside her.

The entire school froze as they saw Uzume and Kiriyuu approach the new crowd of students. Motohama wisely stayed back.

"Hi, I'm Hyoudou Uzume!" She reached her hand out to shack Naruto's. much to Shirone's annoyance if the glare upon her face spoke of anything.

"Yo." Naruto said in friendly sort of way. He grasped her hand and raised it gently. He bowed and kissed her knuckles. This courteous action caused Uzume's face to burn up with excitement as Naruto stood back up and looked her in the eyes. "I'm Naruto Gremory. It's a pleasure."

His marvelous, iridescent eyes looked at her blushing face with a playful smirk.

"Are you okay Uzume-chan. You're burning up." Naruto touched her red face causing her to become even redder. "Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"She'll be fine." Kiriyuu stood up from the position she had been in as Uzume drug her across the ground. She dusted her skirt and knees off. "I'll take her. I'm Aika Kiriyuu by the way." She gave a nervous smile and began to minutely panic as Naruto grabbed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Yuu-chan." He bent down and kissed her knuckles causing the girl to burn up just as much as the friend beside her.

"Y-yeah. I better go take her to the nurse!" Kiriyuu excused herself and grabbed Uzume before running off. '_He gave me a pet name_!' She swooned within her mind.

"Hn, it not like you to flirt so openly especially around Shirone-chan. What if she became angry and decide to kill those girls and then…"

"Don't start, Omoi." The pineapple head warned.

"Come on, Shikamaru. I wanted a good laugh. Don't you agree Kimimaro?" Naruto chuckled.

"Those girls might just die with the way Queen is looking." Kimimaro said looking at Shirone as she glared bloody murder at the retreating girls.

"Shirone, calm down. It's not as if any girl will ever take you place on my arm."

"King-kun is only mine." Shirone said.

"Ignoring all the other girls and the flings." Shikamaru murmured… he quickly regretted it as Naruto's leg shot back and smashed into the Nara's exposed knee.

"Ah!" He began to hop on his good leg as they reached the stairway.

"That girl has a Longinus and I want her. Shikamaru find out all her classes. Omoi you're transferring into all of them. Kimimaro trail her until I tell you otherwise. If anything peculiar happens I want to know."

"Why us?" Shikamaru groaned. "You have a near complete peerage!"

"And yet you guys are the only one trained for most of your lives to be ninja."

"Because I don't count?" Out of the shadows stepped Suì-Fēng wearing tightfitting black clothes.

"Suì-chan? So you did come?"

"I said I wasn't enrolling in school. It is still my job as your knight to guard you at all times."

"Even when I'm peeing?"

"N-n-no! N-Naruto-s-ama don't be so i-indecent in a public building."

"Someone's coming you may want to vanish." Shikamaru recommended, so Suì-Fēng did just that.

The teacher walked by the group of boys and one girl none the wiser.

"Well ya best get to work. Don't disappoint me of Jiro will have some words for you." Naruto said while walking away with his Nekoshō Queen.

"The fact that you're willing to sick your dog on us makes us feel so loved." Omoi said sarcastically while still within ear shot of Naruto's hearing.

"No problem!" Naruto shot back equally sarcastic.

**000TVOHG000**

"Class 1-B." Naruto said opening the door to the classroom and walking in with Shirone still linked to his arm.

The teacher, a middle age man of regular hit with messy black hair and a scruffy beard, turned from writing on the chalk board to glance to the door as it opened. The students, in turn, looked up from their desks to see the couple as they entered the room.

"Oh you must be Gremory-san." The teacher asked causing Naruto and Shirone to nod simultaneously.

"Yes/Yeah." They spoke together.

"Huh? Both of you? You wouldn't perhaps be siblings would you!?" the teacher asked not really seeing the resemblance between the two. The close possible connect would be hair, but even that wasn't quite the same for a close inspection

Shirone's reaction was to immediately start blushing and looking away.

"Oi, did I say something wrong?" The teacher asked. Naruto waved him off with a smile.

"It's fine. You see Shirone is my retainer. She was adopted into the Gremory family when she was young and because she had no last name she adopted my own, but don't consider us siblings, because you know… reasons." Naruto said causing the teacher to catch on to why the girl was blushing.

"Oh, could it be a story of forbidden love, then!?" He asked excitingly. Before Shirone seemed embarrassed, but now she was more close to mortified. "That reminds me of a book I'm reading!" The teacher quickly reached into his desk and pulled out a book titles 'Ichi Ichi Kingdom Love'.

'_Why does he have that here!?_' Naruto thought internally shock while on the outside he just smiled slightly and nodded. That was a book by Jiraiya, he most recent actually, a series of one shot chapters revolving around Kings, Lord and Barons either falling in love with or having the love of their servants primarily knights and chambermaids. They would face the trials of being in a society that didn't approve to relationships between classes before ending the chapter with sex. A good read over all, but definitely NSFW.

"That's nice, well I should be going. Meet me for lunch Shirone-chan." Naruto chose to leave before the teacher tried to show him any more porn while waving farewell to Shirone.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Shirone said as she tried to skid to the back of the class without being noticed. This was felling on the count that she was the new girl, boys were looking at her because she was cute and girls were looking (read: glaring) at her because she had some type of romantic involvement with the supermodel-sexy hunk that was now leaving.

Naruto took notice of the only two girls not looking at Shirone.

The first was a petite girl with long straight, platinum blond hair and pink eyes. She was gorgeous despite not having too much of developed a figure just yet. She wore the basic uniform of all girls and she radiated power.

'_A Gremory? so she's Rias', huh_?' Naruto thought as he quickly realized that she was a devil hybrid perhaps with a vampire or maybe a succubus. She exuded a natural allure that made her naturally more attractive then she actually was, no to discredit her actual beauty, but this was a trait that only vampires and succubi/incubi possessed. Other species could use charm and allure, but only those two species used it without willing for it to activate, though they could will for the allure to increase in potency if needed.

Choosing not to eyeball the girl too hard he took time to take notice of the other girl.

She was a green eyed girl with brown hair set into twintails. She was petite as well though she had a bit of a bust line and she wore the customary uniform of Kuoh as well. Nothing special about her, probably a human before turning, but she was still attractive to Naruto.

The girl was a Sitri, he could tell, but he had no idea who it may be since he wasn't sure if Sona was the only Sitri in the area or not.

Both girls looked good enough to eat no matter the context of which that statement is taken.

Naruto could tell they were trying to figure out if there was anything special about him due to his name, but they would be disappointed if they were trying to sense his power as he and all of his peerage had the whole power suppression thing on lock. Not even the best of sensors could feel anything unless he choose to allow them to.

Making a split decision Naruto waved his hands causing the class excluding the two girls and Shirone to be engulf in a gray aura. All of those covered by the aura fell over and soon after the sound of snoring filled the air.

"Introduce yourselves." Naruto ordered. The girls didn't resist or protest for reasons that were beyond them. He wasn't their master, even though the authority behind his tone sure made them feel like it.

"Giselle Vladi, Bishop of Rias Gremory." The bleach blonde introduced.

"Ruruko Nimura, Pawn of Sona Sitri." The twintailed brunette greeted.

"Right. I'm Naruto Dracul-Gremory. Before you ask yes I am a devil. High Class if only because Tou-san refuses to allow me to take the Ultimate Class Exams until I have a few Rating Games under my belt… and yes I'm related to Rias-chan. She's my aunt actually…" Naruto let that sink in. Rias only had one sibling and for him to be her nephew that would mean… well you know.

He had never been one to toss around his position as son of the strongest Maō, but he had learned that when he did revealed this information it normally left people either shocked silent or shocked into a blabbering mess. Rather than continue he would wait for their reactions to come. It did it the form of widened eyes and gaping lips. He just thanked the fact that he didn't have to go through the troublesome act of answering the stupid questions that normally came with one of his 'big reveal'.

"…Anyway I'm new around here, so I don't know the run of things, so tell Rias and Sona I want to meet up; don't give them any info about me though. I'd like it to be a surprise."

The girls could only nod dumbly in the presence of the boy.

"Good. I can track Rias pretty easily so we'll meet where she normally hangs out. Also don't make my Queen feel too uncomfortable, she breaks things when she's nervous." Naruto tilted his head in a slight nod towards Shirone's direction. They paid witness as Shirone casually flashed in front of her King and swung her fist with skill, speed, and power they had only dreamed of. Rather than dodge Naruto allowed the blow to hit, but it seemed to bounce harmlessly off him.

"King-baka." Shirone groaned softly.

"And here I was thinking of giving you a goodbye kiss." Naruto joked before immediately vanishing away from the white kitten who now had a pout on her face. Shirone looked around to see that the people in the room had all began to wake up u[on Naruto exit. Despite the non-lethal nature to it his sleep hypnosis had to be one of his most dangerous abilities. He could use it to cover an area the size of the entirety of Tokyo and could nitpick about who it effected, though the only people immune were those stronger than he was; and that club was become smaller and smaller with each passing day.

She choose to sit by Giselle. The shy vampire was sending stray glances at her whenever she thought that she wasn't being noticed.

She seemed pretty shocked, but with good reason. She had been given the impression that all queen had to be tall busty beauties and, while Shirone was definitely beautiful, she was shorter than her. And she was the second smallest member of Rias' peerage.

"Stop staring or I'll rip you in half." Shirone warned while not looking away from the board as she jotted down notes. Normally she wouldn't mind people looking, especially when they're not of the opposite sex, but the girl was staring at her chest; a very sensitive area for her.

Giselle looked to the board and wisely began jotting down notes as well, though she still spared a few glances at the girl from time to time.

**000TVOHG000**

The Occult Research Club and Student Council sat nervously, cramped, within the main common room of the former's club house.

Rias and Sona were perhaps the most calm of the bunch. They had to be considering the situation. An unknown devil managed to not only infiltrate Kuoh City with his/her peerage, but also the school that they attended. It was unbelievable to go under the detection of not just Rias, who admittedly didn't train very much in the department of presence detection, but also Sona, who was like a bloodhound when it came to tracking the energy signatures of other supernatural beings.

Acting panicky in this situation isn't proper protocol, especially for a pair of princesses. They would take this new arrival with appearances as composed as possible. The unknown wanted to meet them, so he/she was either an ally or a really stupid enemy; either way there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Ara ara, so quiet." Akeno, the busty ravenette queen of Rias, commented.

"What if he's dangerous." Asked a young hazel eyed girl with long blue hair. Wendy Marvell; the second Bishop of Rias.

"Who says it's a he?" Momo Hanakai, the white haired bishop of Sona, inquired?

"Is it a male?" Sona asked turning to Ruruko, but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"They don't want you to know." Yumi said, sounding quite dreamful. It was odd seeing the blonde bishōjo infatuated with anyone considering her track record of declining dates left and right, but what was worse was the due to this behavior they could tell if she had become ensnared by a boy or a girl. The importance of being straight or gay wasn't a big deal amongst devils, so it was a tossup on what a devil's preferred sex is until they actually revealed it themselves, though most of the people that knew Yumi would lean toward her liking women.

"Hn, it couldn't be?" Rias glanced to Sona, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as she was. Could he have returned finally? Neither girl had seen him for years and the only thing that reassured then that he was alive was a stray letter that from time to time would mysterious appear in the mail box, but no one ever saw who delivered it.

"What!? Do ya know who it is?" Asked Genshirou Saji, the pawn(x4) of Sona, as he held his fist anxiously. He was ready for his first fight as a 'badass' devil.

"Silence, Plebeian." Those words were spoken as the door was flung open thus giving way to the introduction of a beautiful woman. She was a green eyed beauty with long blonde hair that was mostly braided and wrapped into a bun on the back of her head with the exception of the bangs that framed her face and the fringes that concealed her forehead. She wore a military-styled red and white dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt and golden accented to it including long armored, heeled boots made of pure gold.

"Who are you?" Rias asked glaring intensely at the woman. Her doors were nor barely hanging on to the hinges thanks to the abrupt entrance.

"I am the remarkable King of the strongest empire that has ever graced this world." The woman said rather haughtily. She only got blank stares though. "My name is too great to bestow upon such insignificant creatures, but you may refer to as Saber-sama or Lord Saber if you prefer."

"Is this the unknown?" Sona asked Ruruko, sounding rather displeased.

Ruruko eyed the woman as if trying to also figure out why she was here. "No ma'am."

With that answered everyone turned back to this Saber woman as if collectively asking why she was here.

"Sorry about the door, Rias-chan." Naruto stepped into the room looking back at the doors apologetically. "Saber-chan can be a bit of a nutjob as far as intros go."

"Hn, I do not see what I have done wrong." Saber commented.

"Of course you don…" Naruto's sentence was cut short as Rias pounced on him.

She smashed into him lips first. He was swift to catch her by the hips to stop her momentum. Her legs easily swung up and enfolded around his waist, locking tightly in place. Her arm closed around his neck as her tongue entered his mouth. His hands slipped under her skirt and took a hold of her plump posterior like he owned it.

The room was shell-shocked. Rias, reserved, calm, non-impulsive Rias, had just pounced an allegedly unknown man and was now on the verge off ripping of his pants and fucking him right at the door of the room.

"W-what's going on?" Giselle asked with a blush on her face. The indecency of her King was too much to handle, but she did not look away. Rather she was on the verge of fainting as she uncontrollably began to imagine herself in the place of Rias.

"Naruto-kun." Sona said hypnotized by the appearance of the boy. Her hand was straying a bit too close to her inner thighs. Tsubaki, her Queen, who was sitting beside her, took the hand and pulled it away from her King's most sacred area. This had the added effect of snapping Sona out of her gaze slightly.

"Who is this guy?" Saji asked rudely, not liking the reaction Naruto was getting from the room. He'd drawn the attraction of all the girls without even trying.

"Naruto Dracul-Gremory." Sona answered easily. She tried to sound calm, but her excitement was obvious. "The adopted son of Sirzechs Lucifer, the strongest devil, and Grayfia Lucifuge, the strongest queen, as well as the youngest child of Alucard Dracul." The room was once again shocked by this news. Giselle especially was looking at the boy with reverence, but also a bit of suspicion. She would have asked the question herself had Akeno not beaten her to it.

"I thought Alucard died decades ago."

"I guess you could say he was reborn for a short time." Sona responded. "Even I don't fully understand it. The fact that Naruto-kun is the son of Alucard is a tightly keep secret amongst the devils of the Gremory and Sitri Houses as well as a few others alongside the Yondai Maō, The Dark Lords, and Lord Hades.

"Then why tell us?" her rook, Tsubasa Yura, asked.

"He would tell you anyway. He's never been one for keeping his heritage a secret." Sona claimed.

"Care to explain why Rias is sucking him dry?" Akeno asked with a mirthful smirk on her face.

"Naruto has the affection of most of the girls he cross paths with. Rias fell for him pretty bad, considering they grew up together." Sona said.

"What about you Sona-sama?" Tomoe Meguri queried. "You seem to be enticed by him yourself?" Sona blushed at her knight's scrutiny.

"I've only meet Naruto-kun in passing. Most of what I know is second-hand for my sister," She corrected.

"Yet you're close enough to call him Naruto-_kun_?" Akeno asked. Sona face was now doing a splendid impression of Tomoe's hair color.

"Enough of this." Tension filled the air as Saber summoned a wicked black and crimson sword that had several curves, edges, and tips. Her powers flared to a point that made many of the room's occupants tense up nervously.

Rias broke from her kissing Naruto but did not actually dismount from his waist.

"How dare you maul my master with your foul lust. I should take you head for you impertinence."

"Saber, put the sword away." Naruto ordered sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't want another incident like in Italy."

"Who is this heathen!?"

"My girlfriend." Naruto answered simply.

"The number of women you give that title to it unsettling." Saber growled, but she still willed her sword vanish as if it had never been there.

"Is that so?" Rias asked looking at Naruto amusingly as she finally slid back to the ground; landing on her feet.

"I guess…" Naruto rubbed the nap of his neck nervously. "Shirone, Nel, Suì-chan, Kuroka, and you."

"Is that all?" Rias gave Naruto a dangerous look.

"Maybe?" Naruto laughed it off nervously.

"What of that pinkette from your homeland." Saber revealed.

"Sakura is merely a friend… with benefits." Naruto said, adding the last bit as Rias gave him.

"And the blind girl as well?"

"Hinata isn't blind and yeah she's also a friend." It was Naruto's turn to give Saber a look. One that promised pain if she dared continued speaking.

"I'm in love with a whore." Rias pouted, though it was obviously a joke.

"Hey, it's hardly my fault that I can't turn down a beautiful woman." Naruto tried to defend, but the looks he was getting from pretty much every girl in the room seemed to prove his statement was either false or delusional.

"Are all devil men like this?" Ruruko was flabbergasted by the openly polygamistic statement.

"Somewhat. Demonic power is heavily linked with sin, so as a devil's power increases the more sinful they become. This cannot be limited, but as only one aspect of sin is increased, which one it is can be chosen with a bit of practice. Most choose lust as it's the least harmful towards interactions between clients. Stronger lust devils, man or woman, tend to have harem within the dozens."

"How would could someone even handle that many girls?" Momo asked.

"Like so." Naruto joined the conversation with his shadow bulging and fluctuating as if it were an independent creature rather than a part of Naruto.

The shadow was soon bordering either side of Naruto before completely splitting away from the rest of the shadow. They grew and took shape becoming perfect replicates of the original down to the special glint eternally within his eyes.

The girls were in awe of the three Narutos.

"Which one is the real one?" Wendy asked seeing that the shadows had sprung shadows of there on.

"They all are." Giselle answered. All eyes fell on her making her a bit nervous, but she continued talking. "H-he split his existence into three: Doppelschatten. An ability created by an ancient Germanic Vampire that would allow him to divide his shadow. Vampires at their core a shadow creatures that manifest form from that shadow. So when the shadow splits apart it would form a body identically to the original. The new and old body are both just as much the person as if either dies they're just absorbed into the version of themselves that survived."

"I thought you were a vampire!" Naruto resolved. "Either that or I'm being a bit too presumptuous about you knowing of such an obscure form of Vampiric Art."

"I'm a Dhamphir." Giselle said though she ashamed. A Dhamphir had no right to be for the future King of the Night.

"Oh." Naruto said felling as if he touched on a subject she would have rather avoided. "Well that's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm technically a Dhamphir since my mom was human… mostly, my vampire genes just about overpowered my human aspects and after I became a devil any human part that remained was pretty much erased short of the abilities I inherited from my mother."

"So you don't hate me."

"Huh? Of course not. I wasn't raised by vampires, so the whole vampire elitist behavior is lost to me. Just because you're only half vampire doesn't make you any less of a person."

"Thank god. KYAAA!" Giselle fell into the fetal position with her hands clutched around her head. Speaking the name of God was a big no-no amongst devils due to the pain. A few extra jolts to the skull if you actually thanked him for something.

"So tell me Naruto-_kun_…" Akeno worded 'kun' rather mockingly as she glanced at Sona; obviously a taunt towards her. "…Why are we just now meeting you?"

"A long time ago…"

"Four years is hardly a long time…" Rias corrected leading to Naruto rolling his eyes.

"Four years ago I lost control of my powers, so I've been training with my peerage for the past while. Traveling the word and crushing threats to devildom." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Ohhh. I wish I could travel the world!" Wendy said excitedly with stars in her eyes. The bluenette hadn't been to many places. She was born in Canada, but after she was killed by a Sky Dragon she woke up in the Underworld under the care of the Gremory Family.

"It's not nearly as exciting as you think." Saber responded dispassionately.

"She only says that because she only enjoys fights, wine, and women." Naruto informed.

"That is not true. Men can be just as succulent as women if most didn't smell of the urine of a pig." Saber corrected. "To be clear I enjoy only the beautiful things in life, truly, yet this world has become disgusting in my absence."

"Of course it has." Naruto nodded if only to avoid a debate on this subject again. He glided over to the couch and took a seat beside Yumi in the spot that had been left vacant by Rias. "Sup Yumi-chan."

"Hi." Yumi greeted weakly. Rias could only smirk as she sauntered over to Naruto and sat down upon his lap. Yumi was an extremely focused girl, so boys were beneath her. They would only interfere with her training, but it was unavoidable that a boy would eventually catch her eye. The men of Kuoh were basic to put it plainly. Nothing really attractive about them beyond maybe a nice jawline or beautiful eye color. Naruto on the other hand had everything that a normal woman could desire all in one polished casing; of course they were some oddities that had fetishes or preferences vastly different for the norm, but Naruto was at least the dream man of 70% of the female population.

Which has led to Yumi, normally calm and collected, yet dreadfully unfamiliar with the opposite sex, to take on the persona of a shy little girl.

"That still doesn't explain why you couldn't visit." Rias pouted.

"I have a couple reasons behind that. The one I could say the certain is that if I had you would have either tried to get me to stay longer than I'm capable of doing or tried to follow me."

"I wouldn…" Rias could not bring herself to lie. "…What would be so bad about that!?"

"It is imperative that my Master hones his powers and the matters that we delve into would be too much for you, girl." Saber said a bit condescendingly.

"I am capable of handling myself, just fine." Rias glared at the girl as her temper began to rise. Unlike Naruto, Rias was a devil of pride and an insult to her power would set her off.

"Saber is right in this case, Rias-chan-"

"I am correct in all cases." Saber rectified. Naruto did not humor her with a response.

"-The enemies we've dealt with have become increasingly more dangerous. It's actually a bit of a breather to be on this current case." Naruto said picking the interest of Sona.

"So you are here for a reason more than just choosing to settle down."

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "I don't think I'll be 'settling down' until the Khaos Brigade is defunct." Noticing the questioning look of many of the room's dwellers he answered the unspoken question. "The Khaos Brigade is an organization of dangerous individuals that seek the destruction of the current societies. Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, Magicians, Sacred Gear Wielders, and Human are all within their ranks."

This was a shocking revelation to those that had been left unaware of the existence of such a group until now.

"Devils and Angels working together. That's ridiculous, right?" Saji asked having been informed that Devils and Angels as well as Fallen Angels were sworn enemies.

"That is correct. The day that Devils and Angels-" Sona's statement was stopped by Naruto raising his hand.

"I'm personally friends with several Angels, fallen or otherwise." Naruto said causing shocked silence to reverberate throughout the room.

"But…" Akeno muttered out weakly, but she was at a loss of further words to say.

"I take it that Rias and Sona have been filling all of your heads up with anti-angel propaganda?"

"That is what he are supposed to do! They can't be trusted!" Rias defended.

"Where's your proof? Yeah we were at one with them centuries ago, but that hardly translates to not being able to trust them." Naruto answered simply. "I mean we're all in the room with a fallen angel right now."

This put everyone of high alert with the exception of Naruto, Saber, Rias and Akeno with the latter tensing up. They all seemed to be ready to attack at a moment's notice. Many eyes focused on Saber - The only person that no one in the room, with the exception of Naruto, was familiar with, but Saber's eyes were squarely on Akeno.

"I take it you haven't told them." Saber asked causing the eyes to shift to the Queen of the Gremory heiress.

"I have denounced that side of me." Akeno spoke coldly

"Hn, and what does that accomplish. You only limit yourself by refusing to use your powers."

"You don't know what Akeno went through." Rias came to the defense of her best friend, but Saber only laughed.

"Her family sent the Khaos Brigade after them. What of it. I've known people to such worse. Myself included."

"What are you talking about?" Akeno asked. This obviously being news to her.

"It was something that my spies picked up." Naruto spoke up more to get Saber to stop talking than anything else. She was more than capable of explaining it, but the bluntness to her words would only worsen the situation. "The Khaos Brigade hates Grigori just as much as they due Devildom and Heaven, so when they see a chance to hurt the heads they tend to take it, so when they heard Baraqiel had a human mistress the sent two forces. One to ambush him and another to kill his mistress whose location had been provided by the Himejima Clan."

Akeno eyes widened in disbelief. "You're lying!" She refused.

"I've only meet Baraqiel on a few occasions, but he does have a scar over his left eye that he said he received while trying to save his lover and child. Rather you believe me or not doesn't really matter. What's done is done. The only reason I even know this is because Azazel asked me to look into it as a favor for him since at the time Baraqiel had become nearly as bloodthirsty as Kokabiel. Azazel wanted him to have an actual target rather than just lashing out at anyone that crossed him as he had been doing."

"Why are you friends with Azazel? He the leader of Grigori isn't he, so how can you stomach even being in his presence?" Ruruko asked.

"Why couldn't I?"

"He kills devils! He's a monster! His kind can't be trust." Sona temper finally erupted. She couldn't believe that someone such as the son of one of the Maō could not fathom (going so far as denounce) that Angels and the Fallen couldn't be trusted.

"Azazel hasn't killed much of anything for the past two hundred or so years." Naruto said. "But he did at one time slaughter hordes of devils."

"How can you admit that and still not hate him." Genshirou asked.

"Because if I hated everyone that has ever killed a few devils then I would be an idiot." Naruto said to the great offense of everyone in the room.

"Naruto-kun-" Rias tried to intervene, but Naruto didn't allow her to speak further.

"Need I remind you that the Great War was not the only one that devils fought? My father, my mother, my grandmother, grandfather, Ajuka-nii-san, Levi-nee-chan, Falbium-baka and many more devils fought and killed numerous devils for the right to create the society we currently exist in. Tell me Sona what idiot hates their family?"

Not just Sona, but everyone in the room was taken aback by his words.

"That's different…" Sona finally "… The Maō fought for peace. The Angels and Fallen fought to destroy us."

"For someone of the wise Sitri Clan you are either willingly blind to the facts or simply an idiot that can't comprehend. The old Maō wanted nothing more than the destruction of humanity and heaven. He was the one to start the war. The Angels fought to defend humanity while Grigori reasons were a bit more muddied. Some fought in an attempt for redemption from God. Others fought because they didn't want to see humanity destroyed. While still more fought to smite God for condemning them. And the last fought merely to protect the home they had created in the Underworld that was being threatened by the advancing forces of Lucifer." Naruto explained.

"Ultimately the role of villain in this story falls upon the original Lucifer." Saber clarified. "The hatred between Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils is pointless as the three sects have vastly changed from what they once were. Imagine if the rest of the World still hated Japan or Germany for the acts they committed in WWII."

"So are we just supposed to stop hating them?" Rias asked.

"I honestly don't see where the hate comes from at least when you're concerned Rias-chan." Naruto said. "I mean I figure you would have meet Azazel by now with him and Tou-san being friends and all."

"What!?" was the collective roar of the room. Sirzechs Lucifer was friends with Azazel?

"The leaders of the three factions have be in discussion a true alliance since before any of us were born." Naruto explained. "Well except probably Saber-baa-chan over there."

"If you honor you testicles you will reframe from using that name." Saber warned, but Naruto only brushed it off.

"Anyway. The treaty signing it taking place here in two months. The Khaos Brigade won't like this so that's why I'm here with a few members of my group. We'll be making sure that nobody gets any wise ideas about attacking the sisters of the Maō."

"So you're Rias' and Sona's bodyguard?" Giselle asked.

"By the executive order of Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Azazel, Baraqiel, Michael, and Gabriel the Uzushio Zaibatsu to defend Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, as well as their peerages as well as handle any Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel business within the Kuoh area until further notice."

"Dracul Zaibatsu?" Rias eyebrows raised humorously/questionably.

"The name that my group goes by. We're a multipurpose organization that handles anything from menial labor to assassinations. I named it after my mother's homeland, so that I won't forget her."

"So you've made an organization out of your peerage?" Tsubaki asked. Not that it was an uncommon practice. Most Kings did form some type of cover story to their peerage so that they could have an excuse to move freely from whatever they were doing when duty calls, but most devils their age chose to simply have their front be that of a club as running a business was a bit hectic.

"It started that way, but when work started to pour in I recruited a few prospects here and there. It got a bit carried away after a while though. My forces are nearly as large as an army…"

"What do you-"

Before anyone could asked another question the room was overcome with magic as the seal of the Gremory Clan appeared beneath them.

Kimimaro emerged from the seal upon a knee and his head bowed.

"Naruto-sama we have a problem." Kimimaro spoke in his low drawl.

"Hm?" Naruto eyebrow raised as he tapped Rias upon her thigh to signal for her to stand up from his lap.

**000TVOHG000**

In life there's some special moments that stand out more than others. Moments that are remember until a person's final moments. Uzume Hyoudou was currently have one of those moments. Who would have thought that she could not only land a date, but be asked on a date by such a wonderful girl?

Amano Yūma was all she could possibly want. Long silky hair, sparkling eyes, flawless complexion, supermodel body, and a personality that was too adorably kind for anyone to resist. It was kind of weird to have been asked on the impromptu date on her way home from school, but she couldn't miss this chance.

They were currently walking through the park as the day came to a close, the sky was now a melting pot of red, yellow, orange, and purple that signified dusk.

'_My chance_.' Uzume thought. It was now or never. Slowly reaching over she took hold of her desired target. '_I'm touching her_!' Uzume's cheeks exploded with red as she her fingers intertwined with her darling Yūma's. The ravenette showed no resistance to this act; rather a small smile crept onto her face at the affection shown to her.

They walked for a while longer before a fountain came into view. Yūma's eyes sparkled with excitement. She broke away from Uzume; not noticing the look of disappoint on the Kuoh Academy Student's face.

She stopped just short of jumping into the fountain and preformed an abrupt about face.

"Can I ask you a question?" She totally ignored the fact that she just did. With her arms crossed behind her back she began to slowly bounce back towards Uzume in an almost cautious manner. "In honor of our first date there's something I'd like you to do. To commemorate this special moment." She was close now. Their faces literally a few inches apart.

'_I'm going to get to kiss her! I'm totally going to get to kiss her!_' "Sure you can ask me anything at all." Uzume said trying to act oblivious to what she was about to be asked. Well at least what she thought she was about to be asked.

"Would you die for me?" It was a whisper, but in that instant Yūma's face seemed to shift microscopically, but that small shift made Yūma appear less like a cute high schooler and more like a seductive cougar on the prowl for young meat and the way her voice just dropped in a few pitches told him that she wasn't a teenager by any stretch. Uzume had no problem with that. It wasn't totally uncommon for older women to pretend to be younger than they are, but what scared her was the eyes. They weren't pure and sweet. Rather they were cold, blood-hunger, evil.

Her head finally began ticking again and she processed the words that had come from the mouth of the woman before her. "Whacha say? I think I may have an ear problem." Uzume words did not prove similar to her thoughts. She knew what this crazy chick had just said and was planning an escape route, but she needed to distract her for just a bit longer.

Yūma leaned in close. Right beside her ear and whispered. "I want you to die for me." What followed next was loud evil laughter as the ravenette jumped back and began to transform. A Magical Girl Transformation fit for a dominatrix.

Her clothing were ripped away by an invisible force. Black ooze seemed to seep from her very pores and replaced her clothing that had been shredded into nothingness. Her wardrobe was now black, straps of leather wrapped around and under her breasts, a black leather thong held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heeled boot.

From her back sprang feathery black wings making her appears as a dark angel.

"Bare boobs…" Uzume was left dazed. "Beautiful bare boobs. So round and luscious." Uzume never saw such a marvelous site before. Of course she had seen boobs before, hell she had a pair of her own, but she had never seen anything so marvelous as Yūma's. '_Damn it_!' she cursed herself realizing she missed her chance to start running while this dark angel, or whatever she was, transformed.

She had no problem believing in a prime example of the supernatural being before her. She never knew why, but she always felt that there were things beyond what could be perceived as normal and that she belonged amongst them, but she never thought one of 'them' would try to kill her.

"I have to admit. I had lots of fun today." Yūma began to strut up to her. The air felt heavy around Uzume. She couldn't move. She wanted to escape, but her legs felt as if they were that of a statue. "Despite me not being too fond of women you were very sweet." Yūma admired the scrunchie bracelet upon her wrist. It was a gift to her from Uzume. "I would go so far to say if we had meet in another life I might have fallen for you… but even so…"

A jagged crimson spear of light materialized into Yūma's hand. She cocked in back and was prepared to attack.

"Yūma wait!" Uzume cried yet closed her eyes in expectancy.

"KIRAAGGHH!" A mighty roared erupted in the clearing. Yūma's only warning before a giant shadowy creature erupted from Uzume's shadow and chomped down on her arm.

"AAAHHH!" The fallen angel screamed bloody murder as she shot into the skies desperately clutching onto the limp stub formally referred to as her forearm.

"You can open your eyes now dear. There's nothing to fear." The silky smooth voice beside her made all the stress and despair that Uzume was feeling vanish. She opened her eyes and to her credit she didn't outright pee herself when she saw the shadowy creature in the form she could best relate to as a massive bear, but still not quite.

She wanted to flee again, this time from this shadow bear thing, but she was calm enough to realize that this creature was over her in such a way that if she tried to escape it would have its claws in hear before she could even scream 'NO NOT THERE'.

"Hey." A large warm hand wrapped around her own causing her to shift her attention to the owner of the appendage. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized that this hand belonged to the boy she had fumbled her away into meeting earlier that day. "Nothing to fear." He said simply and in that instance Uzume knew she was safer here than anywhere else.

She felt as if she was whole in that instance and incomplete the next as he removed his hand and began to casually walk toward Yūma as she desperately put pressure on her would less she bleed out.

"You've been a very bad girl, Raynare-chan." Naruto cooed playful, but the glare the fallen angel sent his way made it clear that she wasn't in a very playful mood.

"Who the fuck are you." She cursed.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya." He laughed shorty, but before the echo could leave the park clearing he was in the air slightly above her. His leg lashed out and with the audible 'BOOM' of the sound barrier breaking his leg crashed into her stomach.

Raynare felt as if her organs were released through her mouth as any found she had be retaining came up as she went crashing into the fountain below effectively destroying it and the piping beneath it. Leaving only a crater with her at the epicenter.

"Wow." Uzume could only stare in amazement of the power as Naruto landed on his feet with such ease that she almost believed he didn't just drop around twenty feet from the height Yūma… no Raynare had been at.

"Azazel is rather hurt. You should have seen his face when he heard that some of his follower had deflected. Well actually I don't think he really cared. If it doesn't involve a rare Sacred Gear it's hard to get that man to care." Naruto said though the last bit seemed to be more of him thinking out loud then actually speaking to Yūma.

"No way! You're lying! No way Azazel-sama sent you!" She somehow managed to yell despite the pain she was feeling.

"Oh, but he did." Naruto laughed. "His exact words were '_I don't have time for this. Deal with it. Kill 'em, capture 'em, just make sure they don't cause any problems_.'" Naruto did a spot on impression of the fallen angels' commander's voice. "I have free reign to do whatever I want to with you, so are you ready…?" Naruto had a great big smile on his face as he stocked up to the girl.

"No- Stay away… NOOOOOOOO!" Many more screams filled the night.

**000TVOHG000**

**Nel:** That's it? Really!? I didn't even get my chance to shine!

**I know, but I kinda forgot.**

**Nel:** YOU WHAT!?

**Naruto:** Hey where have you been!? I nearly killed Kuroka!

**What!? Why?**

**Kuroka:** 19 Cartons of Milk on the wall! 19 Cartons of Milk! You talk one down-

Oh, I could understand.

**Naruto:** She started at ten thousand

**Oh wow, well, if it helps, I actually wasn't just being lazy** **this time. My nephew was born and my sister moved back in. She's messy so between cleaning after her and holding the baby when she's busy I've been obsessing over Percy Jackson as I finally got the audiobooks for the first five books. I'm also really into Fate now after acquiring Fate/Zero, Fate/Unlimited Code, and Fate/Extra.**

**Saber:** That would explain why I appeared.

**Yeah I definitely love you far more that boring ole' Stay Night (Zero) Saber.**

**Saber:** I'm faltered, though I'm not too fond of how I was portrayed.

**I'm not either really. A lot of this chapter was made into an exposition spill that was longer than intended. I couldn't capture the essence of the characters to the level I desired and I tried throwing in comedy, but it just didn't pay off like I wanted it to. Sorry for using you as the butt of the joke a few times. I'm take you more seriously upon you next appearance.**

**Saber:** You better… plebian. (Walks off)

**Okay to address you readers directly I'm sorry for those wanting to see some Nel this chapter. I honestly did forget until after I was past the point of no return. As in writing the last scene with Uzume and Raynare (Yūma). I decided to make Issei appear as a younger version of Uzume (rather than Musubi) and used her name for the lack of one that I felt comfortable with and didn't get confused with her canon's counterpart's real name. She's less busty when compared to her Sekirei version, but that will be changing with time. Her personality is still that of Issei with a few feminine traits added plus slightly smarter.**

**Also this story is reaching the level of popularity that I feel comfortable asking. Is their anyone that would mind becoming my beta for this story and potentially a few others? Send me a PM or leave a review and I'll reply to you as soon as I'm available, though that go for all reviews. If you have a question or want to point out something I did I'll get a reply to you as soon as I can. Otherwise I'm keep trying to do it despite being tired and hell by the time I finish and in capable of catching everything.  
**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: Why do so many of you think Shirone/Koneko isn't good enough to be Queen. Tell me and I'll do my best to get a well thought out responds to all your complaints by next chapter.**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, Review, Enjoy!**


	7. C2: Something, Something DEATH CAT!

Uzume walked a step to the side and behind Naruto without saying a single word. She wanted to say something, but she felt a bit unnerved, as slung over his shoulder was a large potato sack that was stained and dripping red at the bottom. It had been gruesome seeing him tear Yūma apart as if she were a stuffed doll and he a Rottweiler, but it was disturbing watching as he meticulously searched for ever little piece to her dismembered body.

"I get the feeling you want to ask me something." Naruto's head had tilted back a smidge allowing one of his eyes to make contact with her own.

"I- um- where are we going?"

"My base. From there I can check on a few things."

"Like what?" Uzume asked.

"Uzume-chan, do you know what you are?" Naruto asked seeming to be slipping away from the topic.

"I'm a human… right?"

"Well, yes, but you are also a Longinus Possessor."

"A… Longinus… Possessor." She let those words flow through her lips slowly as she tried to grasp the meaning of it.

"In this world, there are instruments crafted by the gods and blessed unto those that carry human blood at birth. These tools have abilities that makes those that possess them greater than the rest of your human society. This tools are called Sacred Gears and the pinnacle of this Sacred Gears are the 13 Longinus. A Longinus is overpowered even without the ability of 'alteration by will' that wielders of these sacred instruments possess. The power behind each of them is enough to kill a god… when used in the right hand that is."

Such a thing was shocking to Uzume. "I can kill… a god." She couldn't believe such a thing.

"No, not as you are right now." Naruto corrected. "One day… maybe."

"Could you, ya know train me?" Uzume asked making Naruto laugh. Her cheeks puffed in embarrassment. "Is that a no?" She groaned sadly.

"No. I'll see that you get trained. It's just that I wasn't expecting it to be that easily. Normally I have to do a bit of coercing."

"I was nearly killed… I think I'm coerced."

"Touché. You'll be trained, but in exchange…"

"What? You want my soul?" Uzume joked.

"Yes." Naruto said seriously. Uzume gave pause in her step upon that revelation and Naruto stopped as well and turned to face her. "Swear loyalty to me mind, body, and soul and I will do the same." He spoke unnerving Uzume. "If you refuse I will be forced to seal away your potential forever. You possess powers that could surpass any enemy that choose to face you, Uzume. Become my servant and I will give you the world or don't… but if you dare to stand as my enemy I will strike you down into the deepest pits of hell." Naruto warned causing Uzume to gulp. She made the mistake of glancing into his eyes; as red as blood. She saw only death. Her death in the most excruciating manners; ways she would not be willing to even think of on her own. She was trembling and he knew it so he willed his crimson eyes to fade once more to their beautiful teal-green coloration.

"So if I say no you'll kill me?"

"No, but like I said I will seal you powers or extract them if possible. As you are now you will continue to attract those after the Longinus. You will either die or be recruited. I can't have that."

"I don't want to be normal."

"Then your choice is obvious, right?" Naruto said; knowing that he wasn't giving her much of a choice, but he wasn't stupid enough to do such a thing as allow Uzume to roam free and do as she wishes. It was beyond manipulative and pressuring, but he knew that the Khaos Brigade would get their hands on her if he didn't.

"If I serve you what will I have to do?"

"Train, chill, defend Kuoh. I can give you a job as a mercenary if you want, but I won't put you on any assassination or bodyguard missions until I deem you ready."

"I don't have to kill anyone if I don't want to."

"No. Like I said I you want the job you got it, but I don't force my underlings to do anything their morals won't allow them to. I can teach you sealing arts if you are truly against killing."

"I'll join you." Uzume said still feeling unsure.

"I'm glad." Naruto said simply. A very small part of him felt shitty about forcing her into it, but he had ambitions that would only be hindered if too many threats were left unchecked. That included the Longinus users.

"Could you tell me about my Longinus?" Uzume brightened.

"You possess the soul of a powerful dragon. Ddraig I would guess and that would mean that you have Sacred Gear - Boosted Gear. I can't say with absolute accuracy, but there's only three Sacred Gears that I know of that radiate enough power to fit the level of draconic energy that I get from you. I know the locations of the other two so Ddraig is the only option remaining. The possibilities of a fourth Dragon-based Sacred Gear with enough power to mimic that of Ddraig is unlikely."

"Who is Ddraig?"

"The Crimson Heavenly Dragon of Domination. A Dragon that has powers that naturally rival those of minor gods and the ability to double all of his attributes at will. The true limits of his power is only limited by the stress his wielder's body can take. At the peak of your control with Boosted Gear you should be capable of tapping into all of his powers. For now we'll settle on unlocking it's initially ability. The power to double your abilities ever ten seconds."

"Seems kind of lacking if you ask me." Uzume voiced her opinion on the ability.

"Bhmf." Naruto spurted as he attempted not to burst into a loud laugh fit. "Any warrior would kill for that ability. In under a minute you could become sixty-four times stronger than you normally are. Another minute and you'll be four-thousand eighty-eight times stronger than normal. Of course your mortal body would destroy itself before you approached that level, but just the implications are scary. If you can toughen up enough any opponent will become a literal waiting game. Stall them out and then go for the kill."

"Is that why you want me on your side, because I could become a threat to you?" Uzume asked.

"No. I can cancel out the effects of Sacred Gears."

"What!? So it's useless then!" Uzume complained. Naruto looked at here oddly.

"Where you planning on killing me or something."

"Wha-! No, Ummm..." She didn't know if it was better to lie or just admit that she had already begun having fantasies of forcing him to submit and then riding him until he was dry.

"Umm… wow! Okay kinky much."

"What!" Uzume blushed scarlet.

'_**I'm a telepath**_.' It took Uzume a second to realize that no words excited from his mouth. She wore a look of abasement all the way to Naruto's base. Her perverted mind that she had tried so hard to keep hidden from him had open to him to scourer through the entire time.

**000TVOHG000**

"Is this it?" Uzume asked looking up at the beaten, broken warehouse located to the edge of the slums of Kuoh.

"Yelp. This is home." Naruto said using his free hand to push aside the heavy steel door without issue. They walked in with the only light they were allowed being the moon light that shined through the holes in the ceiling.

"I was kinda expecting something more…"

"Grandiose?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah."

"Well sorry if I disappointed you." Naruto joked. "Brace yourself."

"Huh?" Uzume looked away from the back of Naruto's head and realized that they were now in an elevator. She had been warned, but still unprepared when the elevator suddenly dropped.

The speed they traveled at was enough to force Uzume's body up into the ceiling of the elevator, though Naruto remained on the floor with a bored look on his face.

They landed in a crash and Uzume fell into a heap on the floor or at least she would have had Naruto not reached out and caught her by the back of the shirt before she crashed into the floor.

"We're here. For real this time."

Uzume dizzyingly looked up. Her eyes brightened at the sight. The elevator was now positioned between two massive walls of rock that lead to a massive mansion in front of vast landscape of baron rock and stone.

"Welcome to the Uzushio Zaibatsu's Kuoh Divisions base of Operation." Naruto said as he pulled Uzume back to her feet.

"Wow."

"I take it you are impressed." Naruto laughed as they began to trek to mansion.

"Where are we?"

"We're still in the warehouse. I have people that can create zones of distorted reality. Made the basement bigger and added a nice sensory. Added the sky using a stationary illusion crystal.

"You call this nice?" Uzume was specifically paying attention to the wasteland behind the mansion.

"It was a small forest until we started training." Naruto laughed as he opened the double doors of the entrance.

Standing there was Rias and she looked pretty irked.

"Where have you been?"

"Oi! Rias-chan!? How you get here?"

"Kimimaro-kun brought us here on my request."

"Us?"

"I saw fit to have Rias' and Sona's peerage move in. Makes everything easier." Shikamaru appeared from the shadows of the door beside Uzume. "Shirone agreed to it." He added when Naruto gave him a look asking 'Under whose orders?'.

"You don't mind, right." Rias said it as a statement rather than a question as if to see I hope you didn't expect to continue your whoring without me around to at least stop some of it. Or at least that what Naruto thought she meant by that look.

"I would have preferred if it had just been you and Sona until I got a feel of your Peerages, but what's done is done." Naruto said simply.

"So recruitment went well?" Shikamaru asked looking at Uzume, how was sticking close to Naruto.

"Yeah take her to Shirone."

"Wait, I-" Uzume wanted to protest, but Naruto was already walking away.

"Don't worry Shikamaru can be trusted. I have some business to handle. I'm give you a personal tour when I get the time." Any argument was left unspoken as Naruto faded into nothingness.

"I wanted to catch up." Rias protested unhappily.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. "He's always busy at this time. Try getting him really early or really late. Otherwise…" Shikamaru didn't care to finish his statement as he turned to Uzume. "Come with me." He turned and walked off. Uzume followed and Rias did as well with nothing better to do until she caught Naruto when he was free.

**000TVOHG000**

Naruto entered his Research Lab. A room packed full of boxes. They'd only been in this location for a week and he hadn't gotten around to unpacking much.

He approached a large area of uncovered floor and dropped the sack containing Raynare's remains down onto it.

"Suì-chan." Naruto voiced his summoning and Suì-Fēng answered it, appearing in a bow beside his him.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

"Let's get to work shall we?" Naruto asked. Suì-Fēng stood and straightened up.

"Hai, Naruto-sama."

**000TVOHG000**

Shikamaru, Uzume, and Rias walked the halls of the hidden mansion in relative silence. Uzume was doing her best to breath. The air seemed thicker here than it did above ground.

"Bear with it if you can, we don't have any spare breathing apparatuses laying around."

"Why is it so hard to breath?" Uzume huffed. She was a bit unnerved as the air felt the same way when Yūma had attempted to kill her, though fair less intense compared what she was feeling now.

"Demonic power." Rias said as her eyes narrowed. "And others." She didn't dare to mention that she was also detecting a fair share of holy energy as well.

"Right. This is our safe haven, runes and fuins are set up around the perimeter, so no one can sense this place out. Meaning we don't suppress our powers as much as we do when on the surface and not everyone in Naruto's service is demonic in nature, but all of them are deadly loyal to him so as long as you don't try anything then there's nothing to worry about."

"Right." Rias said a bit tensely. "So Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, that right." Shikamaru confirmed.

"Why do you serve, Naruto-kun?"

"Revenge." Shikamaru said simply, setting Rias on a higher defense then she already was on. "My sensei and teammates were killed by a madman preaching the gospel of a god of destruction by the name of Jashin. I would be dead as well had Naruto not interfered when he did. I was mortally wounded, but he used one of his pawns to restore my flesh, but my best friend and… my fiancé…" Shikamaru's fist tightened and his teeth clenched. "…had already been offered up to Jashin. I plan to kill the man responsible and then rip Jashin apart piece by piece until I free the souls he's devoured. Then I can see them again."

"To take on a god is no a feat to talk about idly." Rias said.

"I know, as troublesome as it may be Naruto has me on a strict training regimen. It's at his call alone that I will be allowed to have my retribution. Until then I'm going to follow him in whatever plans he has, because as smart as he is pre-battle strategy is not his forte."

"So will Naruto-kun really be training me?" Uzume asked.

"No." Shikamaru's easy answer discouraged Uzume infinitely. Had it all be a lie or just Uzume's wishful thinking? "Shirone run things as far as training goes, the most you'll get from Naruto is a demonstration or a specially made plan for your training and even then he'll probably just pass it on to Shirone, rather than you, so you'll be under her. You haven't proven that you're worth the time, so don't expect her to be too friendly until she deems you competent."

"Right." Uzume nodded feeling a bit more confident, and determined to prove that she really wanted to get stronger to Shirone. "So is there any chance that me and Naruto…" Her words trailed off as she blushed. She didn't even see Rias glaring at her such was the fantasies she was envisioning.

"Like I said prove yourself to Shirone… otherwise you'll be missing a few limbs if you get to close to Naruto without her accepting you into the 'pride'."

"R-right," Uzume gulped.

"What are all this paintings?" Rias asked her inner otaku for all things Japanese taking president as she looked inquisitively at all the different pieces of art. They all looked like ancient Japanese pictures, but many of them also had writing on them that while similar wasn't Japanese.

"Remnants from Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure the homelands of Naruto's ancestors. Uzushio was destroyed nearly three decades ago, but Konoha was destroyed only few years back. I lived in Konoha before its fall."

"How were they destroyed?" Uzume asked.

"Like how most places are destroyed. War. Bastards seeking revenge and assholes too afraid of what could have been rather than what was." The girls looked at Shikamaru for further explanation. "Konoha was destroyed by the combined efforts of other villages, Oto and Suna, as well as the revived version of Akatsuki. My family was butchered in that war, but still I and my team were taken into hiding like many other ninja from our village. We were hunted like game; down to the last. What remained was rescued by Naruto and brought under his protection, though they're spread out in bases across the world. Uzushio was a village overflowing with genius ninja. If they weren't so small they would have been the most powerful ninja village. The power players didn't like another threat to an already crowded situation, though, so they acted. Destroyed it in a single night, Uzushio was so closed off that even their only allies, Konoha, couldn't save them in time."

Uzume and Rias didn't feel the need to pry further and Shikamaru looked relieved for it.

"We're here." He opened a pair of large metal doors and they were greeted to a large field that reminded Rias of the training grounds back home. Something, or rather someone, also reminded her of home.

"Erza-sensei!" Rias calm demeanor was somewhat shed as she ran to a scarlet haired woman in silver armor and a blue skirt.

The woman turned to them and smiled. "Rias!" Erza cheered as she pulled Rias face first into her chest armor. The woman held her in a tight embrace. "How's my favorite student doing?" She asked letting go.

Rias rubbed her aching nose, but despite the pain she must have be feeling her beatific smile didn't fade and her face didn't look any worse for wear.

"My face could be doing better, but I'm glad to see you!"

"Yeah I came, because I heard that all my students had come to set down here."

"What's going on?" Rias asked turning from Erza. Sona stood beside Erza along with the rest of her and Rias' peerage as well as a few faces that she didn't know. Rias tensed up again as she saw the telltale wings of angels and fallen angels, but remembering Shikamaru's words she chose to ignore their existences.

"Tsubaki and Akeno wanted to test their fellow queen."

Rias looked on at Akeno and Tsubaki standing with their backs turned to her and Shirone stand opposite of them a dozen yards away, but Kiba and a woman with long green hair in a white attire also stood with Tsubaki and Akeno.

"Is that Nel?" Erza nodded. "Why are she and Kiba with them?"

"Knowing Shirone she insisted on no less than four against one." Shikamaru offered as an explanation.

"Shikamaru!" Erza cheered opening her arms wide expecting a hug.

"I'd rather save myself the pain." Shikamaru declined causing Erza to pout.

"Isn't she over her head? I mean she's a bit tiny." Uzume said and just as she did she felt the sudden need to crawl into herself and die as Shirone sent her a death glare.

"Pay close attention, Uzume, you're about to see the true form of our queen." Everyone not already in the know, meaning Erza, Uzume and the Gremory/Sitri peerages, looked to Shikamaru for an explanation, but their attention was turned to Shirone as she began to speak it an icy whispered monotone. Her voice was low, quiet, but it also boomed from all around them.

"**The clashing skies! The surging seas! The crumbling earth! Come as one and free my bindings. Return me to the void to bath in it wonders! The churning blood! The decaying flesh! The rotted bone. Lay bare and exalt me as thy ruler! I stand as the one, true Empress of Darkness! All within the view of the midnight moon answers to my call! Restraints released: Level 0**!"

As one the earth and sky began to quake. The wind blew with such ferocity that they had to cover they ears else their brains be reduced to little more than mush.

Dark and demonic power filled the air around them.

Shikamaru had a hand on Uzume's shoulder. He protected her from the evil force at play as she would have dropped dead otherwise.

And just like that everything calmed down. Rias looked up to see that the same little white kitten she once knew was no longer present and in her place a woman with curves and a bust that made her file insignificant. Her white hair was long, reaching her knees and atop her hair sat a pair of large white ears. Swaying behind her were three long white tails that were tipped black. Her eyes were a deep, shining crimson with black sclera and thin, sharp slits as pupils. She wore no actually clothing, but the shadows themselves seemed to bend and shift around her creating a dress that swayed and shifted like the shadow that it was composed of. She bore no shoes, but she looked more comfortable and at ease for it.

All in all take away a tail and make white the blackened sclera of each of her eyes and Rias would swear she was looking at Kuroka with a really nice dye job.

"Let's begin, nya!" Shirone spoke friendly, but her actions betrayed her tone as she shot for them at a speed that Rias could barely follow.

She cocked back her fist as she closed in on Tsubaki, the Sitri queen proved ready as she raised her weapon of choice, a Naginata, to defend herself, but just as Shirone was in range for a swing the white feline vanished.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you think it would be so simple!?" Shirone's voice resounded joyously from all around them.

"Show yourself!" Nel demanded having drawn her blade from its green sheath.

"Find me!" Shirone laughed a cringing boom filled their ears. It was cringing because many knew what that sound was and sure enough Akeno fellow passed them a breakneck speed and crashed into the reinforced wood of the mansion.

She was clutching at her stomach trying desperately to find the air that had been taken from her. The boom had been the sound of the sound barrier breaking from the kick that smashed into Akeno.

"Fight like a warrior!" Kiba growled having been taught a certain level of chivalry from her master. She summoned a pair of bladed into her hands. One looked as if it had been crafted using solely ice while the other was a black blade that reflected no light.

"Fighting fairly is the easiest way to die!" Shirone laughed. Kiba Yumi suddenly felt a sensation she would never admit to slightly enjoying. "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" She was sent flying with the need to clutch her violated butt and a blissfully, painful look on her face.

"Shirone has made the wind her bitch." Spoke Omoi leading to Rias and Uzume realizing he was also present. "She can bend it to her will and become invisible. Not even Naruto can compete in a battle of winds against her."

"I resent that!" Naruto appeared alongside Suì-Fēng both decked in white lab coats and covered in blood and other wet substances that no one wanted to know about. "Even though it's true. My little neko is quite the predator." Naruto beamed.

"Why are you-"

"Don't ask." Suì-Fēng glared at Uzume before her question could be asked about the blood.

"How long until she unleashed it?" Shikamaru asked Naruto.

"Right about…. Now."

At Naruto uttering 'now' he swung his arm around Uzume and drew her into his chest protectively. Dark power erupted into the air again as Nelliel held her sword out with her palm not holding its hilt resting against the dull end of the katana. "Get back." Nelliel ordered strictly and that was the only warning Tsubaki received as Nel's blade began to radiate with a pink glow. Pink smoke floated away from the blade as if it was burning. "Declare." The energy in the air began to pick up. "Gamuza!" She was cocooned by a sphere of pink energy that quickly spread out.

Tsubaki had to do her best not to be engulfed by the sphere as it sent slabs of earth flying away from its circumference in rows.

When the energy died down Nel had changed; even more so then Shirone.

She had brownish-green fur completely covering her lower half, which need I mention had become the body of a horse, complete with a black horse's tail. The goat skull she wore on her head had changed as well. The horns become longer and more curved, and the skull was now framing the sides of her face, particularly her cheeks. Her shoulders were covered by white spaulders that came across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets composed of what looked to be bone. The parts of her arm that weren't covered by armor were covered by a black material, which also covered her hands. There was also a white ring at the base of her tail. In her hand that once wielded her sword was a bony white double-sided lance.

She looked like a centuarian knight.

"Wow." Uzume said softly with widened eyes.

"Things are about to get fun." Naruto smiled.

Uzume blushed looking at his smiling face and that blushed deepened when she realized she was still in his arms… so close.

"Come at me." Nelliel spoke coldly as her eyes focused into a death promising glare. "Lanzador Verde." She cocked her lance back over her shout and with a great toss she sent it hurling over off to left.

The lance began to spin before it even left her hand and it only picked up speed from there; becoming engulfing in Nelliel's pink deathly power. It quickly escalated into a sharp tornado of death that was flying towards what seemed to be nowhere until it was suddenly caught and subsequently stopped by what looked to be the air, but then it distorted and floating in the air was Shirone with a pout on her face and in her hands was the lance.

"Well if you can just sense me out then what's the point." Shirone said sadly. Nelliel was also adapt in the use of the winds, so she could sense where the wind distorted. Shirone's mind game was left obsolete before the grim reaper, but that didn't mean she had lost this battle. She wasn't a one trick pony.

"HERE I COME!" Shirone shot forth with her fist cocked back. It became engulf with white and blue demonic energy that took on the visage of a fiercely protective lion mother. "FIST OF THE WILDS!" She roared and cast her fist forward.

The lion head seemed to roar itself as it charged ahead of Shirone like a missile.

Nel half contemplated absorbing the attack coming for her but she knew better. That lion's head was composed of soul-searing flames and cutting winds. The wind she could handle, but at best the flame would leave her with indigestion for a week and at worst it would scorch up her throat.

She shot forth, but instead of hitting the lion attack head on she soared over it. Clouds seemed to engulf her feet as she galloped across the air.

Her left eye glowed a nefarious red and her entire right eye became black. Her left hand shot forward and around it appeared pink and black energy bats. They raced to be the first of their kin to attack Shirone. This bats, her reaper and vampiric magic working in tandem, would suck Shirone dry of her blood and soul.

That is if they hit, which they didn't as Shirone became a comet of white flames that destroyed the bats upon contact. Some of the bats smartened up and dodged Shirone; flapping in the air and bidding for their opportunity to attack without the fear of premature destruction.

The white fire rocket that was Shirone curved upwards and targeted Nel who was already cuffing her hands together in preparation for a new attack.

Her palms began to split open at her command as her blood and energy mixed into one ball of pink energy that began to rapidly glow in girth. Her palms pulled apart as the energy became more massive. "**GRAN REY CERO**!" She screamed as she fired the attack at Shirone.

It was the only attack that could hope to disperse Shirone's flames. The bell became a spinning razor of doom as it began to compress and decompress due to the sheer level of power poured into it.

Time and space distorted as it crashed into the flames and miraculously won out. Shirone was sent hurling back by the attack, but Nel did not smile nor did she relax. She knew better

Kiba and Tsubaki simultaneously saw their opportunities and took it. They charged for where Shirone was descending and swung out with their weapons, but Shirone instantly righted herself and swung out with her leg at Yumi's swords. The kick was enough to shatter both of Yumi's weapons and even though Tsubaki landed a clean blow on Shirone's flesh the naginata's blade shattered without living so much as a nick or scratch.

Fresh from breaking Yumi's swords, Shirone grabbed the pretty Bishōjo by the skull and crashed her knee, which had become black as night, into her skull. A literal explosion went off on Yumi's head and as Shirone released her, the knight, horribly burnt and unconscious, went sailing back and folding into a heap before Ultear.

"You think you're funny?" Ultear, who served as the peerage's medic, asked.

Shirone sent her a cocky smirk as Ultear fell to her knees and straightened Kiba's body out before beginning to use a combination of time and healing magic to heal what she could and reverse the damage that was beyond her current skill, which luckily was only the damage to the heart, lungs, and eyes.

Tsubaki began to tremble as she saw the damage done to Yumi. She turned back and came eye to eye with Shirone.

"Bad move." Naruto said. Rias was prepared to ask what the so called 'bad move' was when Tsubaki fell back with her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth foaming. "Yōjutsu is scary effective." Naruto commented. He looked on as Shirone and Nel looked ready to attack each other again. "THE VICTOR IS SHIRONE!" Naruto declared loudly which was kind of unnecessary as even with them being so far away their super hearing would have allowed them to hear him even if he had whispered.

"WHAT!" Both girls yelled back disagreeingly.

"We'd be here several days and nights if I let you battle this out. The point was to measure Shirone up to Tsubaki and Akeno. That's been done." Naruto swung his arm out at Akeno who was now breathing correctly, but had fallen unconscious in the process of trying to get air back in her system and Tsubaki who was being worked on by Ultear with a worried Sona looming over her. Kiba was awake now and standing by Rias, but she didn't look to eager to join back into the fight.

"Fine." The sclera in Shirone's eyes became white and the shadows around her faded living her starch naked. She was at home, so walking around in her sealed form, which was only to suppress her wild overwhelming power which she couldn't normally do alone, wasn't something she was going to do of on her on accord.

All of the men except Saji averted their eyes, but the blond pervert was just gawking at her.

"Look away, dude!" Omoi warned in a whisper, but Saji didn't listen.

"**WHAT YOU LOOKIN AT! SHITHEAD**!" Naruto roared superkicking Saji in the head. The pawn (x4) was soon a sparkling star in the distance.

"I love when I make you jealous!" Shirone cooed as she pulled Naruto down to her height and into a sloppy kiss. It was good whenever he got a taste of how she felt when weak excuses of women dared to look at him.

"I'm not going to sleep tonight!" Shikamaru moaned depressingly; cursing Naruto for **intentionally** forgetting to soundproof every room.

**000TVOHG000**

**And I'm back with a vengeance!**

**Naruto:** Seriously, dude you haven't updated in a month.

**I know, I know, but I'm a very busy man.**

**Naruto:** You're currently a jobless, girlfriend-less college drop-out. In other words a Neet.

**Hey I ****DID NOT**** drop out… I'm just taking time off.**

**Naruto:** That's what all dropouts say when they're in the denial stage.

**Whatever. I've still been busy. Getting through the Percy Jackson as well as the Heroes of Olympus series, so I could make the best of my Percy Jackson and Naruto Crossover.**

**Naruto:** YOU'VE BEEN WRITING ABOUT OTHER NARUTOS BEHIND MY BACK!

**Awww, shut up!**

**000TVOHG000**

**Well that's that. It's been a month to the day since I've updated this story so I pushed through to finish up this story which had been 50% complete until I went back and deleted a nice chunk of it, because it was causing me writers block.**

**I know I promised to address Shirone's status as Queen in this chapter's A/N, but I really don't feel like it considering the time it is where I'm at right now.**

**In my off time I actually managed to draw a decent representation of what Naruto looks like in this story, so look at it in the title picture and check out a better version on my deviant which I'll link to in on my account.**

**Lastly…**

**This is a big secret I'm telling you guys, so keep it quiet but, every time I get a lengthy review I feel the uncontrollable urge to write more. No joke that why some of my stories get updated more frequently than others…**

**Like, Love, Fav, Follow, **_**REVIEW**_**, Enjoy!**


End file.
